Nothing In This World
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari 10 flower boys terpopuler di kampusnya. Ia tampan sekaligus cantik, kaya, berbakat, berhati mulia dan semua orang memujanya. Sementara Kris adalah pria cupu yang selalu dibully. Chanyeol begitu mengasihani Kris dan perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Chanyeol pikir Kris adalah pria tepat yang bisa membimbingnya dengan baik di masa depannya. KrisYeol
1. No Wonder Bullied Guy

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast and Cameo: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Yongguk**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol. Slight Sehun x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 1 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari 10 **_**flower boys**_** terpopuler di kampusnya. Ia tampan sekaligus cantik, kaya, berbakat, berhati mulia dan semua orang memujanya. Sementara Kris adalah pria cupu yang selalu di**_**bully**_**. Chanyeol begitu mengasihani Kris dan perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Chanyeol pikir Kris adalah pria tepat yang bisa membimbingnya dengan baik di masa depannya kelak. Ia juga berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol. Apakah Kris menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol? Akankah Kris selamat dari Sehun yang bisa melakukan apapun padanya?**

**Note: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari MV Paris Hilton – Nothing In This World. Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

…

Klik

Klik

Klik

Beberapa jepretan kamera ponsel berkekuatan 6 megapixel berhasil menangkap sebuah gerakan tubuh sebuah objek menjadi sejumlah foto dalam layar. Chanyeol adalah sang pelaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundak kiri Chanyeol yang sedang menyangga kepalanya di atas meja kantin yang terbatasi 3 meja dari sang model pemotretan. Iapun langsung menoleh. Melihat temannya tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengangetkanku saja, Yongguk!" bisik Chanyeol dengan raut wajah protes.

"Masih berusaha mengoleksi foto-foto si dia? Dasar paparazzi" ujar Yongguk.

"Sssttt! Jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan!" perintah Chanyeol, masih berbisik namun menambah sedikit volumenya. Yongguk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menahan tawanya. Chanyeol melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sebisa mungkin ia jangan sampai ketahuan. Meskipun beberapa mahasiswa lain –yang notabene para penggemar flower boys- terus memandangi Chanyeol. Mereka tidak tahu jika idola mereka itu sedang sibuk memotret seseorang. Bukan sekedar memainkan ponsel belaka. Dan ketika merasa puas dengan belasan jepretan yang ia dapat, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melihat-lihat hasilnya.

"Aku akan menyeleksi beberapa dari foto ini. eh tapi hampir semuanya bagus. Mungkin aku akan tetap menyimpan semuanya" gumamnya sambil sibuk meluncurkan ibu jarinya berkali-kali di atas layar ponsel touch-screennya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto-foto seorang pria objeknya yang kali ini dalam pose membaca sebuah buku tebal. Ada bagian di mana pria itu membetulkan posisi kacamata bundar-ala-Cina-nya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Namun tetap saja pria itu tak terlihat berwibawa karena jarak matanya dengan buku yang ia baca hanya 10cm. jarak bacanya terlalu dekat meskipun telah memakai kacamata tebal. Padahal ia yakin betul bahwa kacamata itu telah disesuaikan dengan jumlah minus yang ia punya, yakni minus 4.

"Park Chanyeol, kau serius menyukai mahasiswa baru itu? Dia benar-benar terlihat… errr… pokoknya dia tidak enak dipandang" ujar Yongguk. Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia lalu menubrukkan mata bundarnya pada sepasang mata elang Yongguk yang terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah lelucon? Memang apa yang salah dengan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lihat penampilannya. Kacamata bundar tebal, kawat di gigi tonggosnya, rambut klimis dengan belahan di tengah, kemeja yang dikancingkan hingga kerah, gerak-gerik tubuhnya, aaah lengkap sudah ke-buruk-rupa-an-nya. Dan makhluk seperti dia pasti tidak mengenal yang namanya dunia percintaan antar sesama jenis. Lagipula gay zaman sekarang kan keren-keren. Mana ada yang cupu seperti dia. Biasanya yang seperti dia itu mendapatkan seorang gadis yang penampilannya tak jauh beda dengannya. Lihat saja di MV Katy-perri – Last Friday Night. Atau mungkin dia tak tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan cinta dengan siapapun karena ia hanya tertarik untuk mengencani buku-buku." jelasnya. Chanyeol mengerenyitkan kening tak terima.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku menyukainya apa adanya. Dan kuharap kau menghormatinya. Meskipun dia adalah mahasiswa baru dan baru dua bulan kuliah di sini, namun usianya terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dari kita"

"Lantas? Itu bukan urusanku. Silahkan hormati hoobae itu sesukamu. Aku akan diam saja. Lagipula apa kau tidak takut jika kekasihmu tahu?"

"Kekasihku? Siapa? Sehun? Aaah… sudah berapa kali kubilang dia bukan kekasihku! Kau ini kenapa sih tidak percaya padaku?" ujar Chanyeol mulai merasa jengah.

"Terserah sajalah. Silahkan nikmati orang aneh itu, Park Chanyeol yang cantik…" setelah mengatakan itu ia bangkit dan menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum berlalu. Berlalu dari Chanyeol dan teriakan para gadis yang memperhatikan mereka tanpa henti. Chanyeol mencibir ke arah Yongguk. Dan detik itu juga Kris berdiri dari tempatnya. Memeluk buku tebalnya hendak mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan. Dan manik cokelat tua mata Chanyeol tak dapat barang sebentar saja berpaling dari gerak-gerik si cupu yang mulai melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya menjauh dari meja dan…

BRUKKK!

Kris tersungkur ke lantai pada langkah kedua. Itu membuat Chanyeol melebarkan diameter kedua matanya karena terkejut. Sementara tawa puas membahana di seisi kantin itu. Ternyata salahsatu mahasiswa menjahili Kris dengan membuat simpul pada kaki meja menggunakan tali sepatu yang Kris pakai. Buku yang semula ia dekap, sekarang tengah terbuka di atas lantai. Kacamata yang ia gunakan terlempar entah ke mana.

"Hahaha… rasakan itu cupu!"

"Pergilah ke ibumu!"

"Hey kau tak pantas berada di sini, kau tahu!"

Berbagai macam ejekan keluar dari mulut para mahasiswa yang berada di sana.

Kedua telapak tangan Kris meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari kacamatanya. Sulit sekali untuk menemukannya. Ia tak dapat melihat. Ia buta tanpa kaca berbingkai itu. Ingin melangkah namun tali sepatunya masih berpagut dengan kaki meja. Ingin melepasnyapun sulit. Ia butuh penglihatan untuk itu. Dan ia tak menyerah dalam upaya pencariannya pada sebuah kacamata. Hingga pada akhirnya telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh benda yang dicarinya.

Krekkk!

"Argh…" rintihnya. Baru saja ia menyentuhkan tangannya di atas kacamatanya, sebuah kaki yang kuat langsung menginjak punggung telapak tangannya hingga kacamata di bawah tangannya itu hancur. Bingkainya. Lensanya. Seluruhnya. Beberapa serpihan kaca berhasil menembus kulit telapak tangannya hingga berdarah.

"Hahaha…" tawa nista itu semakin keras saja. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa iba. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

KRIIING…

Satu persatu mahasiswa berlalu meninggalkan kantin setelah bel berbunyi. Berbeda dengan Kris yang masih berusaha melepas simpul pada kaki meja. Membuat bercak darah membekas pada sepatunya. Ia menahan tangis sekuat tenaga. Membiarkan sebuah jendela Kristal bening terbenteng di matanya. Ia merasa berada di neraka selama dua bulan ini. ia tidak akan bertahan jika bukan karena beasiswa yang memberinya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Yonsei ini –Universitas terbaik kelima di Korea Selatan- pada jurusan fisika.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan lembut telapak tangan seseorang membantu melepaskan simpul tali sepatunya dari kaki meja. Membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan tidak sengaja. Dan berhasil membuat jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Ya Tuhan… tangannya begitu mulus… dan sentuhannya begitu lembut… apakah kau mengirimkan seorang malaikat penolong padaku…? _Batin Kris. entah bagaimana hal itu membuat setitik air kebahagiaan berhasil keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa sangat terharu karena selama ia kuliah di sini tak pernah ada yang sudi bahkan hanya sekedar melihat parasnya. Apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Cha… selesai…" ujar Chanyeol setelah ia membuat simpul pada sepatu kets Kris. ia lalu menatap mata Kris yang terlihat kosong seperti orang buta. Mata itu juga terlihat seperti serpihan kaca. Kemudian Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata yang melintas bening di belahan pipi Kris menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kris terkejut dengan itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya. Sebuah tempat kacamata dan ia memakaikan kacamata di dalamnya pada Kris dengan hati-hati. Kris mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menautkan kedua alisnya karena ia masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyematkan senyuman terbaiknya.

_Park Chanyeol?! Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Ya Tuhan… kau benar-benar mengirimkan seorang malaikat padaku… wajahnya begitu cantik_… batin Kris lagi.

"Masih kurang jelas… tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak pakai sama sekali…" jawab Kris. ia membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja Kris mengkhayal kalau saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di padang rumput yang luas, berkejaran riang seperti adegan yang sering Kris lihat di film-film Bollywood kesukaan ibunya.

Dan dalam lamunannya itu Kris berkata pada Chanyeol, _Ragamu bersinar dengan sinar mentari. Kau cantik. Aku pernah memimpikanmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan sebelum aku tahu namamu. Jalan ini menjadi gambar, dan fokusnya adalah padamu. Cinta. Mungkin ini cinta. Prediksiku tak pernah salah. Ini bisa menjadi cinta. Bisakah ini menjadi cinta? Kau mendekatiku. Setelah beberapa detik, kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Angin membawamu. Ini perasaan indah. Napas ini. Perasaan ini mendapatkan hal-hal yang lebih jelas. Profil sisi halusmu terpampang jelas. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi sama seperti yang aku bayangkan? Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bahkan sebelum kita bertukar kata-kata pertama kita. Seperti adegan film. Sekarang kita akhirnya saling memandang. Pada saat yang tepat, di jalan yang tepat. Ini seperti takdir. Kau dan aku. Ini cinta. Cinta telah datang seperti ini. Setelah beberapa detik, bibir manismu akan menyentuhku. Kita semakin dekat… dan kita sudah tahu…_

"Oh ya? Memangnya matamu minus berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Membuyarkan lamunan Kris. padahal hampir saja mereka berciuman, dalam lamunannya itu. Perbincangan ini membuat mereka berdua betah untuk bersahabat dengan lantai yang dingin. Yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas pem-bully-an Kris sekaligus kedua insan yang sedang menikmati komunikasi ringan mereka.

"Minus 4…" jawab Kris seadanya. Ia mencoba bersikap hormat pada Chanyeol karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah Seonbae-nya.

"Oh. Pantas saja. Kacamata itu minus 3. Tapi lumayan kan" ujar Chanyeol sambil melilitkan saputangan miliknya pada telapak tangan Kris yang terluka. Kris tidak menolak perlakuan itu.

"Ya. Terimakasih. Oh iya, ini kacamata siapa?" sekarang giliran Kris yang melakukan sesi Tanya-jawab setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan saputangannya.

"Itu milikku sebelum aku operasi lasik. Waktu dulu aku juga sering membaca buku dalam jarak dekat sehingga membuat mataku rusak. Satu minggu aku memakai kacamata itu dan aku merasa tidak nyaman. Makanya aku melakukan operasi saja" jelasnya sambil menutup buku yang terbuka dan menyerahkannya pada Kris. Ia merasa nyaman bercerita pada Kris. Kris tidak menolak, lagipula.

"Jadi begitu… ngomong-ngomong… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi? Dan kantin sudah sepi…" ujar Kris.

"Aku sedang menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuanku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Eh?" dan berhasil membuat Kris merona. Chanyeol memunguti serpihan kaca dan bingkai kacamata yang telah hancur dan memasukkan itu semua ke dalam tempat kacamata miliknya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Kau semester satu jurusan Fisika ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk mantap dengan gaya cupu khasnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Kris bertanya balik.

"Aku semester tiga jurusan Seni. Namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh… Park Cha-Nyeol? Aku Wu Fan dari Cina. Panggil saja aku Kris" balas Kris.

_Aku tahu itu, Kris. apa sih yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu? Tadi itu aku Cuma basa-basi, asal kau tahu saja…_

"'Chan-Yeol', bukan 'Cha-Nyeol'" ralat Chanyeol menahan tawa. Kris jadi malu.

_Memalukan sekali… selama ini aku hanya tahu namanya Park Chanyeol namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana spelling-nya. Aish…_

"Oh. Maaf… Er… Chan-Yeol" ia menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan gaya seorang bocah yang baru belajar membaca.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris Hyung…" ucap Chanyeol. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk bulan sabit.

"Eh? Aku kan hoobae-mu" ujar Kris.

"Hahaha… orang-orang bilang usiamu lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Jadi aku harus menghormatimu" jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Seonbae…" panggil Kris.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil saja Chanyeol. Okay?" pinta Chanyeol. Hening menjemput sesaat. Hingga akhirnya Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah… Chanyeol…" ucap Kris pada akhirnya.

"Nah gitu dong. Jadi kan tidak canggung" Chanyeol bangkit dan membantu Kris berdiri.

"Kenapa kau menolongku…?" Tanya Kris pelan. Chenyeol menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menolong sesama manusia? Apalagi kita menuntut ilmu di bawah satu naungan atap yang sama…" jawab Chanyeol. Membuat Kris tersenyum miris. Berharap alasan Chanyeol menolongnya karena memiliki sebuah perasaan yang lebih? Konyol sekali.

_Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menganggapku sebagai manusia di kampus ini…_

"Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Kau jangan lupa untuk membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu itu. Karena jika tidak segera diobati, tanganmu akan terkena infeksi. Mengerti?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol… sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu…" ucap Kris. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris.

"Berhati-hatilah pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Mereka bisa mem-bully-mu di mana saja dan kapan saja di kampus ini. Dan aku tak akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk menolongmu"

"Aku mengerti, Chanyeol…"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa…" pamit Chanyeol, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kris. Kris terus memperhatikan punggung kokoh Chanyeol hingga seluruh bayangan pria cantik itu menghilang dari indera penglihatannya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya. Tepat di mana jantungnya berpacu secara kurang ajar. Sejurus kemudian ia menatap saputangan putih yang melilit telapak tangannya. Pada ujung saputangan itu ada sebuah rajutan benang merah yang merangkai sebuah nama 'Park Chanyeol'. Ia menghirup aroma kain itu dalam-dalam.

_Harum sekali… _batin Kris. ia menikmati aroma indah parfum Paris Hilton yang menguar di indera penciumannya dan membuat pikirannya terasa sejuk. Terutama mengingat sang pemilik saputangan itu. Park Chanyeol…

_Tunggu dulu… ini tidak benar…_

PLAKKK

Ia menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Wu Fan, kau tidak boleh menyukai Chanyeol Seonbae. Dia adalah seorang flower boy sementara dirimu hanyalah seorang bullied boy! Kau tidak layak untuk menyukainya!" ujar Kris pada dirinya sendiri seperti mantera. Ia ingin menepis perasaan 'aneh'nya pada Chanyeol. Dan bertekad untuk menjauhinya saja. Daripada nanti sesuatu yang buruk, lebih buruk daripada bully-an ini, menimpanya…

_Tentu saja… ia tadi menolongku karena ia pikir itu adalah kewajiban pada sesama manusia. Tidak mungkin ia menolongku karena ia menyukaiku. lagipula ia kan seorang pria. Dan kelihatannya dia normal. Aish… apa yang kau pikirkan, Wu Fan! Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi!_

…

Jam makan siang selanjutnya keesokan harinya. Kacamata besar dan tebal pemberian Chanyeol masih setia bertengger pada tulang hidung Kris. Ia bertekad untuk segera membeli kacamata yang baru begitu ia memiliki cukup uang. Sementara saputangan Chanyeol masih berada di jemuran rumahnya. ya, semalam ia mencucinya sangat bersih. Ia juga berencana mengembalikan kedua benda itu pada sang empunya jika saatnya tiba.

Kris melihat-lihat ada menu apa saja hari ini. dan matanya berbinar-binar ketika menangkap satu jenis masakan yang dinanti-nantikannya.

"Waaah ada kimchi! Akhirnya…" gumamnya riang. Mengambil satu jenis lauk-pauk itu saja cukup baginya. Ia lalu keluar dari antrian ketika selesai, karena ia hendak mengambil sekotak susu segar di meja ujung yang terletak agak jauh darinya.

PRAAANG!

Nampan logam yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai setelah seseorang menumpahkan kimchi milik Kris ke pakaian bersih yang Kris pakai dengan cara mendorong nampan itu dari bawah ketika mereka berpapasan. Dan tahukah kau siapa pelakunya? Oh Sehoon. Ya, tidak semua flower boys di sini memiliki hati mulia seperti Chanyeol. Sebagian tentu ada yang bersikap arogan. Hal itu membuat kemeja putih polos Kris kotor seketika. Dan suara tawa membahana di seisi kantin. Tawa hinaan yang selalu Kris dapatkan. Sepasang pria yang duduk di meja yang dekat darinya, ber-high-five ria saking bahagianya. Sehun hanya menertawakan dengan puas di depan wajah Kris. membuat Kris mematung. Ia memang satu-satunya bahan lelucon di sini. Setelah itu ia memperhatikan bajunya yang terkena noda merah cabai dari kuah kental kimchi.

"Kau tak pantas berada di sini!"

"Kami tak sudi makan di tempat yang sama denganmu!"

Meskipun hal ini selalu terjadi, namun Kris tidak kebal. Ia selalu merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti ini. ya… pria juga memiliki perasaan.

Chanyeol melihat itu. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyukai Sehun. Bocah itu senang menindas yang lemah. Ya, Kris memang lemah. Chanyeol ingin sekali menolong Kris. Namun karena sebuah alasan, ia hanya dapat melihat Kris dari jauh. Yongguk yang sedang meneguk jus apel, memperhatikan mata Chanyeol yang menunjukkan perasaan iba.

"Kau tidak pergi menolong pujaan hatimu?" Tanya Yongguk. Membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Entahlah… rasanya… aku masih belum siap jika harus mendekatinya di hadapan orang-orang saat ini" jawab Chanyeol. Yongguk mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol. Membuat para gadis yang melihat itu berteriak. Ya, gadis-gadis itu adalah BangYeol –YonggukxChanyeol- shipper. Mereka juga merupakan anggota dari sebuah klub aneh bernama YFSC –Yonsei Flower Boys Shipper Community-. Official couple yang mereka buat adalah YonggukxZelo, SehunxChanyeol, JonghyunxMinhyuk, ChansungxHyunmin dan Min-gyuxSanghoon. Tentu saja itu semua adalah just for fun. Namun ada beberapa yang menganggap real. Tapi semua flower boys cuek saja menanggapinya. Toh realitanya mereka masih normal dan mengencani gadis-gadis. ya… meskipun ada juga flower boys yang memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Yongguk dan menatap Yongguk dengan mata bundar nan cemerlangnya.

"Makanya… bermesraan saja dengan Sehun…" ujar Yongguk. Chanyeol pout. Sudah tahu Chanyeol itu anti dengan yang namanya Oh Sehoon, malah digoda seperti itu. Semakin sebal-lah dia.

"Atau… menjadi pacarku saja…" lanjut Yongguk. Chanyeol melepaskan sentuhan tangan Yongguk di puncak kepalanya.

"Iiih… apaan sih. Kita kan sahabatan" balas Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak tertarik pada pria di sebelahnya itu. Tidak, tidak ada yang menarik hatinya selain Kris.

"Hahaha… kau ini. sesering apapun aku memintamu menjadi pacarku, kau jangan percaya. Tentu saja aku ini hanya bercanda. Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan orang aneh sepertimu. Aku kan sudah tahu belangnya kamu seperti apa. Lagipula aku ini masih normal. Asal kau tahu saja, banyak gadis di kampus ini maupun di luar sana yang menyukaimu karena mereka hanya melihat dirimu dari luar. Mereka belum tahu saja wujud asli Park Chanyeol seperti apa. Hahaha…"

"Hya! Berhentilah menertawaiku! Atau… aku tidak mau berteman lagi denganmu" kecam Chanyeol. Yongguk mencubit pipi chubby Chanyeol.

"Ciyeee ada yang ngambek nih…" goda Yongguk. Rasanya senang sekali membuat Chanyeol menjadi mainannya. Chanyeol yang kesal menepis tangan Yongguk yang menempel di pipinya.

"Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik aku berteman dengan Sehun saja" ujar Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Jadi sebenarnya kau itu suka pada si cupu, atau si cadel?"

"Bukan begituuu aish! Susah sekali sih bicara dengan manusia menyebalkan sepertimu" ujar Chanyeol ngambek ala gadis yang hendak menstruasi lalu langsung bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlalu dari hadapan Yongguk. Meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih ditertawakan Sehun dan para mahasiswa tak berperasaan.

"Park Chanyeol!" Yongguk segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

…

Bersambung

Hufh… ujung-ujungnya saya bikin ff KrisYeol lagi kan? ckckck… maklum, selain banyak yang request, couple ini juga merupakan couple terfavorit saya di EXO. Ada yang request KrisYeol mpreg pula. Huah. Mpreg nggak ya? Hmmm masih dalam pertimbangan. Semoga ada yang suka dengan kisah ini… karena kalo ga ada yang suka, ngapain dilanjut? *maksa ._. eh ciyus lho saya bakal nunggu reviewnya banyak dulu, dah gitu nge-update lanjutannya deh. Soalnya kebetulan mood juga lagi ga bagus :v

Special thanks to: **Dyodo Hyung, **_**Zhoie-999**_**, Xiuxiu **_**Lu**_**, Yurako **_**Koizumi, flower you**_**, WuChan, **_**JUNG KAIHUN**_**, ia, Nareudael, Byunna**_**Park**_**, BaekBaekMinBao, kim heeki, **_**Kim Mika, Park**_** Ri Yeon, **_**Kris**_**yeol **_**Lover, OhSo**_**oYeol, anniewez, **_**Guest *?*, Miss-Stephanie1603, enchris.727**_**, BangKai mumumu, **_**lulu, Des Parfaits,**__**park**_**dobbbii, sungraehoon.**

I keep writing, then you guys keep reviewing, agree? :D


	2. A Dreamer Is A Loser

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast and Cameo: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Yongguk (B.A.P), Bohyung (Spica), Minhyuk (CN Blue), Hyunmin (D-NA), Hayoung (A-Pink)**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol. Slight Sehun x Chanyeol, Kris x Hayoung**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 2 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol****berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol. Apakah Kris menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol? Akankah Kris selamat dari Sehun yang bisa melakukan apapun padanya?**

**Note: Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Sometimes a dreamer… is aloser-Oo-_

Setelah meletakkan kimchi ekstra pedas dan susu kotak di atas nampannya, Kris memutar otot lehernya untuk menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan bahwa sekumpulan manusia di sekelilingnya baik-baik saja –tidak hendak mem-bully-nya seperti biasa. Ia menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan perasaan lega menyertainya. Pasalnya ia tidak melihat Sehun dan sekumpulan mahasiswa jahil tingkat dewa di dalam kantin itu. Iapun melenggang santai untuk menyambung langkah menuju meja kosong di sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan basket.

"Akh!" / PRAAANG!

Nampan yang dibawanya jatuh seketika ketika seseorang menjambak rambut bagian belakang kepalanya dan menyeretnya paksa hingga membawanya keluar kantin.

"Lepaskan aku…" pinta Kris memelas.

Tiga orang yang mengikuti si 'penjambak' itu malah tertawa puas hingga akhirnya mereka berempat memasuki toilet pria. Dan si penjambak itu adalah… siapa lagi kalau bukan sang flower boy terbusuk hatinya se-Universitas Yonsei? Oh Sehoon. Dan tiga orang pengikutnya itu adalah Kang Minhyuk, Woo Hyunmin dan Kim Bohyung. Flower boys dan flower girl yang anti dengan makhluk cupu. Masih dengan menjambak rambut Kris, Sehun mendorong pria cupu itu ke dalam salah satu toilet dan langsung memasukkan kepala Kris ke dalam kloset yang penuh dengan air. Ya… tentu bisa dipastikan bahwa air itu sudah banyak mengandung senyawa NH3. Minhyuk, Hyunmin dan Bohyung dengan bahagia menontonnya dari ambang pintu.

Blub… blub… blub…

Kris mencoba bernapas dalam air seperti ketika ia sedang berenang. Setelah 3 detik Sehun menarik kepala Kris untuk mengeluarkannya dari kloset.

"Hosh… hosh…" napas Kris dibuat kacau karenanya. Kacamata Chanyeol yang ia pakai, terlepas. Terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam kloset itu.

"Jadi kau mencoba untuk makan dengan tenang tanpa ada pem-bully-an terlebih dahulu, hm? Padahal kau suka ketika aku memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam kloset, kan?" ujar Sehun tepat di depan telinga Kris. Setelah itu ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Bohyung dan menyertakan sebuah pertanyaan dalam tatapannya itu, "Bagaimana menurutmu?". Bohyung tertawa karena ia menyukai perbuatan Sehun barusan.

"Aku suka… lakukan lagi…" pintanya. Sehun tersenyum, setelah itu langsung memasukkan kembali kepala Kris ke dalam kloset.

Blub… blub… blub…

Dan lagi-lagi membuat Kris harus bernapas dalam air.

Air KLOSET.

_-oO-Sometimes a dreamer… is aloser-Oo-_

"Wuf!" seekor anjing jantan kecil berwarna karamel menyapa sang majikan. Ia berlari dan duduk di pangkuan Kris yang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kris menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga tersemat bentuk bulan sabit. Ia mengelus punggung hewan peliharaannya itu dengan lembut.

"Betapa melelahkannya hari ini… seperti biasa… Riri…" ujar Kris.

"Wuf!" jawab makhluk mungil yang disapa 'Riri' itu. Kacamata Kris –milik Chanyeol- sedikit melorot ketika ia menunduk untuk menatap Riri. Ya… setelah insiden kloset itu ia segera mencuci kacamatanya.

Kris mengangkat kepala untuk menatap sebuah gambar besar yang tertempel di dindingnya. Foto Chanyeol. Ia mendapatkan beberapa data foto Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam fose layaknya seorang foto model, dari komputer di ruang dosen ketika minggu lalu ia dimintai bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dosen wali kelasnya. Setelah mencuri foto-foto itu ia langsung mendatangi sebuah tempat percetakan terdekat dari rumahnya dan mencetak lima foto Chanyeol seukuran poster. Setelah itu ia menempelkan semua poster itu di dalam kamarnya. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Ia bisa menatapi wajah cantik pujaan hatinya seminggu terakhir ini. Itu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku menginginkanmu,Wu Fan…" bisik Chanyeol dengan desahan menggoda tepat di telinga Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum malu. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai underwearnya saja. Seakan Chanyeol telah bersiap untuk 'pasrah'. Bahkan Kris-pun telah menanggalkan pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Wu Fanhhh… jangan tinggalkan aku… karena aku akan merasa bersalah… aku ingin selalu bersamamu… coba saja kau 'melakukannya' dengan orang lain, namun aku yakin bahwa yang ada di depan matamu tetaplah aku… Park Chanyeol. Iya kan? hm…?" Chanyeol masih berbisik di depan telinga Kris dengan suara dalamnya yang mendesah sambil mengusap pipi kiri Kris menggunakan telunjuknya, menggoda.

Sayang sekali… itu semua hanyalah sebuah bayangan.

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali Wu Fan. Kau hanyalah seorang pemimpi. Camkan itu!" ujar Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

…

Dosen mata kuliah Fluida membagikan hasil quiz di kelas Kris. spidol merah tebal mencetak nilai D di sudut kiri kertas soal milik Kris. ia menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat. Ia sudah menduga ini. akhir-akhir ini memang dirinya sulit berkonsentrasi semenjak Chanyeol menyentuhkan telapak tangan lembutnya di wajah Kris.

Terkadang seorang pemimpi adalah –pula- seorang pecundang.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

_Tidak! Jangan! Sudah cukup aku adalah seorang pengkhayal cinta. Jangan sampai aku menyandang gelar pecundang juga! Jika aku terus-terusan seperti ini, lama-lama aku bisa di drop out dari sini!_

"Kau dapat nilai D? kok bisa?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik nan seksi yang duduk di sampingnya. Kris menoleh pada gadis itu dan wajah cupunya memerah seketika ketika tak sengaja ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah objek yang putih mulus –paha- yang terekspos bebas. Ia buru-buru membalik kertas itu dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Gelagat itu membuat sang gadis terkekeh hingga ia menampilkan eyesmilenya. Manis sekali. Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang bergelombang. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu… Oh Hayoung…" Kris malah bertanya balik sambil masih menunduk. Ternyata ia adalah Oh Hayoung. Adik tercinta Oh Sehun. Pantas saja ia terlihat sempurna. Karena ia adalah salah satu dari sepuluh flower girl di Universitas Yonsei. Seperti Bohyung.

"Hey… aku kan hanya bertanya…" balas Hayoung yang juga masih menyemat senyum manisnya. Ia begitu ramah dan mengagumi pria-pria kutu buku semacam Kris. namun kali ini sayang sekali Kris sedang berada di bawah. Hayoung saja dapat nilai B+ untuk quiz Fluida-nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku…" jawab Kris pada akhirnya. Sedikit curhat. Hayoung memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat pita biru berbentuk keriting gantung –kalau kata anak IPA sih bentuk pegas- yang mengikat sebagian rambutnya terantuk.

"Hal apa?" tanya Hayoung. Kris bisa saja bercerita. Tapi tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Hayoung bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol? Bisa dibayangkan nanti reaksi gadis itu seperti apa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga meneteskan air mata? Tidak… Hayoung bukanlah tipikal gadis seperti itu. Namun tetap saja bercerita pada seorang gadis tentang ketertarikannya pada sesama jenis merupakan hal yang gila. Maka Kris memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku tidak yakin…" jawab Kris. suasana hening menjemput. Satu detik… dua detik… Kris seolah memberi jeda. Padahal tidak. Ia sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin ini hanya sementara. Sebenarnya kau adalah anak yang pintar. Hanyasaja kau harus belajar. Sebenarnya aku masih di bawahmu lho… tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menyusulmu. Suatu hari aku akan mendapat nilai A+" ujar Hayoung bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu susullah aku. Ah tidak, maksudku, kau telah menyusulku hari ini" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum miris.

"Nilai yang ini tidak masuk hitungan! mana mau aku bersaing dengan anak malas. Bukan aku yang menyusulmu, melainkan kaunya yang sedang turun" balas Hayoung. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Melempar Kris dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Maka dari itu ajari aku…" lanjut Hayoung tak terduga. Kris terdiam. Menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. Ia akhirnya berani memutar otot leher untuk kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada Hayoung. Sebisa mungkin tidak melirik –lagi- pahanya. Ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku? Kau minta diajari olehku? Kau serius?" Tanya Kris memastikan. Hayoung dengan antusias menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat pita birunya kembali terantuk-antuk. Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu… dengan senang hati…" ujar Kris lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke depan kelas ketika Hayoung berpaling darinya. Kris langsung terkejut.

"Ayo Wu Fan… ayo kita 'melakukannya' malam ini… jangan biarkan gadis itu menghilangkanku dari pikiranmu. Karena kau tak akan sanggup…" ujar Chanyeol yang terduduk di atas meja sang dosen.

'_Melakukan' apa sih… Park Chanyeol… ambigu banget_… jawab Kris dalam batin. Mengerti namun pura-pura tak mengerti.

Chanyeol memberikan wink menggoda pada Kris. membuat Kris membulatkan kedua matanya dan meneguk saliva hingga jakunnya naik-turun. Sejurus kemuadian ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik…" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

_Lupakan dia Wu Fan… lupakan_…! Paksanya pada batinnya. Pasalnya, lagi-lagi ia berkhayal. Ngapain juga jam segini ada Chanyeol nyasar di kelas jurusan Fisika semester satu? Fakultasnya saja sudah berbeda. Dan benar saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan kelasnya. Tidak ada Park Chanyeol yang duduk di atas meja sang dosen sambil memberikan wink yang menggoda.

_-oO-Sometimes a dreamer… is aloser-Oo-_

Kris berjalan di koridor tempat di mana loker-loker berjejer. Ia hendak menyimpan buku-buku tebalnya di dalam lokernya yang terletak di ujung koridor.

BRAKKK!

Bruk!

Sehun mendorongnya dari belakang kuat-kuat hingga tubuh bagian depannya menabrak loker milik orang lain dan semua bukunya terjatuh ke lantai. Hal itu juga berhasil membuat jendela kacamata bagian kirinya pecah terbelah dua. Namun dengan santainya Sehun dan 'anak-anak'nya melenggang pergi dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kris!" teriak Hayoung yang baru saja muncul dari persimpangan dan langsung terkejut melihat kondisi Kris. ia langsung menghampiri dan menolongnya. Hayoung membantu Kris memunguti semua buku dan menyerahkan pada pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih Hayoung…" ucap Kris tulus. Ia tersenyum. Tak ingin membuat gadis itu khawatir.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu? Tega sekali…" ujar Hayoung dengan tatapan kasihan. Kris selalu bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hayoung. Kali ini ia bingung, masa mau mengatakan bahwa Sehun yang melakukannya? Bisa-bisa ia benar-benar mati nanti.

"Tidak tahu… aku tidak melihatnya. Ia langsung pergi setelah mendorong tubuhku…" jawab Kris.

"Kacamatamu patah…"

"Ah… aku bisa memperbaikinya nanti"

"Hayoung! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" teriak seorang gadis yang baru tiba. Hayoung menepuk lengan Kris.

"Hati-hati Kris, lihatlah manusia di sekelilingmu. Aku tak sanggup jika terus-menerus harus melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini…" ujar Hayoung. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Hayoung lalu pergi bersama gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ngapain sih kau dekat-dekat dengan si cupu itu? Kau mau cari masalah?" Tanya teman Hayoung ketika mereka telah meninggalkan Kris.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Hayoung tak mengerti.

"Aaah… nanti juga kau tahu" jawabnya. Hayoung mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara Kris menyambung langkah menuju lokernya dan ketika sampai ia langsung memperbaiki kaca yang rusak menggunakan lem.

_Ini milik Park Chanyeol… seharusnya aku bisa menjaganya baik-baik…_

_-oO-Sometimes a dreamer… is aloser-Oo-_

Chanyeol telah terduduk manis di meja kantin dengan ditemani Yongguk dan menyiapkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar-gambar Kris seperti biasa. Namun seseorang yang ditunggunya itu tak kunjung datang. Ia sudah dua kali nambah makan supaya punya alasan untuk tetap berada di kantin. Hingga ia merasa mualpun Kris tidak ada. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Yongguk menatap jam tangannya dan mendesah.

"Kau yakin dia ada kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Yongguk. Kantin mulai sepi karena para mahasiswa telah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Yakin lah! Aku kan sudah mencatat semua jadwal kuliahnya. Masa tiba-tiba ada perubahan jadwal sih?" balas Chanyeol dengan intonasi bete-nya.

"Ya… barangkali dianya yang tidak ingin makan di sini" ujar Yongguk. Chanyeol pout. Tak ingin begitu saja menerima asumsi yang diutarakan sahabatnya barusan.

"Aku duluan ya" ucap Yongguk sambil mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol buru-buru menepisnya.

"Hey! Aku bukan adikmu! Berhentilah melakukan itu!" marah Chanyeol. Yongguk malah terkekeh.

"Kau bisa jadi adikku kalau kau mau" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

"Diam! Pergi sana!" usir Chanyeol. Masih tertawa, Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Tak lama, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol hadir juga. Ia mulai berpikir. Kalau memotret Kris saat ini pasti akan langsung ketahuan karena di sini hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan penjaga kantin tentu saja, yang tidak masuk hitungan. Maka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang baru duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk dan meletakkan tempat makan siang di atas meja. Dan iapun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kris. tentu saja hal itu spontan membuat Kris melongo. Dengan pipi yang merona. Atau mungkin seluruh bagian wajahnya memerah?

"Hai" sapa Chanyeol riang.

"H-hai…" balas Kris canggung. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat ada suatu kejanggalan.

"Kacamatamu patah… jendelanya…" ternyata Chanyeol menyadari itu. Dengan kurang ajar jantung Kris berpacu dengan cepat karena ia ketahuan telah merusak properti Park Chanyeol.

"Er… ini… a-aku… maafkan aku Park Chanyeol… tadinya aku berniat mengembalikan ini padamu tapi ternyata malah patah… aku benar-benar minta maaf…" ucap Kris sambil berusaha membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ah… kau ini. aku telah memberikannya padamu. Aku tidak berniat untuk meminjamkannya. Aku kan sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi" balas Chanyeol. Ia mulai menopangkan dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Enggan untuk berpaling barang sedetik saja dari paras Kris –yang menurutnya menyembunyikan sebuah ketampanan tak terkira.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih… tapi sayang sekali sekarang sudah patah. Aku akan segera membeli yang baru" ujar Kris.

_Pasti gara-gara Oh Sehoon. Aish. Anak itu semakin menyebalkan saja. Awas saja nanti kalau kau menyapaku, aku tak sudi untuk menyahutmu_! Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat Kris membuka tempat bekal makannya.

"Kau tidak makan makanan kantin? Tumben" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ingin saja. Kau mau?" tawar Kris. berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dalam kalimat.

"Boleh. Itu masakan ibumu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku…" pinta Chanyeol dengan manja. Seperti pada pacar sendiri saja. Lagi-lagi membuat Kris meneguk saliva hari ini. Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu tapi mau Kris menyuapkan satu nasi kepal –menggunakan sumpit- ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Kelihatannya mesra sekali seperti sepasang kekasih. Andai saja semua mahasiswa berada di sini dan melihat perlakuan Kris barusan, bisa dipastikan mereka semua berteriak histeris karena syok, terutama para gadis. dan dagu Sehun akan terjatuh ke tanah basah.

"Enak sekali… seperti buatan ibuku juga sih…" komentar Chanyeol setelah menelannya.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Kris.

"Oh iya kenapa kau baru datang? Seharusnya kau berada di kelas kan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Kris yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Kris memikirkan jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk dikatakan.

"Ada urusan yang tak dapat kutinggalkan. Kau juga masih berada di sini?" Kris bertanya balik supaya Chanyeol tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa yang menghalanginya sampai ia kehabisan jam makan siang. Dan akhirnya mengorbankan sebagian waktu mata kuliah elektromagnetik-nya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa tadi ia habis dibully Oh Sehoon seperti biasa. Menjadi seorang pria cupu, sepertinya membuatnya harus berbohong selalu di depan orang-orang yang memberikan kebaikan padanya. Sekarang malah Chanyeol yang bingung mau menjawab apa. Masa ia juga mau bilang kalau ia sengaja berada di sini hingga saat ini untuk menunggu Kris? Menjadi seorang pengagum juga membuatnya harus berbohong.

"Aku memang mau ke kelas tadi. Tapi aku melihatmu jadi aku menyapamu dulu. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya" ucap Chanyeol. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian. Kris yang tenggelam dalam berbagai macam pikiran. Berbagai masalah yang ia hadapi di tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini. ada Sehun dan teman-temannya yang selalu membully dan menyakitinya. Namun ada juga Park Chanyeol yang selalu menyapa dan mendekatinya. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sehun yang menyebalkan, dan Kris yang menyenangkan.

Kris melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah ini ia bertekad untuk tidak bolos lagi. Ia akan kembali belajar bersungguh-sungguh untuk tetap bertahan di sini. Untuk selalu melihat Chanyeol setiap hari. Ia ingin Chanyeol selalu melihatnya lebih dari satu sudut pandang. Ia ingin Chanyeol kagum padanya. Ia ingin membuat Chanyeol menyukainya meskipun ia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang terlampau tinggi. Sehun hanyalah bagian dari ujian hidupnya yang bisa saja ia singkirkan suatu hari. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikannya untuk tetap berada di sini.

_-oO-Sometimes a dreamer… is aloser-Oo-_

Blub… blub… kris bernapas dalam air dengan susah payah.

Setelah makan siang ternyata masih saja Sehun belum puas menyakitinya. Lagi-lagi kepala Kris dicemplungkan ke dalam kloset. Bahkan kali ini hingga 6 kali!

"Ini, untuk kau yang mendekati adikku!" Sehun kembali memasukkan kepala Kris ke dalam kloset selama 3 detik.

Blub… blub…

_Siapa juga yang dekat-dekat Hayoung? Justru dia yang mendekatiku!_

Dan menarik kepala Kris kembali untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kris. Dan seperti biasa, Bokyung, Minhyuk dan Hyunmin hanya tertawa puas melihat itu.

"Ini, untuk kau yang mendekati Park Chanyeol, kekasihku!" teriak Sehun sambil memasukkan lagi kepala Kris ke dalam kloset.

Blub… blub…

Naas. Kris yang malang.

_Kekasihmu? Huh… ngaku-ngaku_! Jerit Kris dalam hati. Tentu ia tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang bersanding dengan pujaan hatinya. seandainya Chanyeol berada di sini, ia pasti akan menolongnya dan memarahi Sehun.

_-oO-Sometimes a dreamer… is aloser-Oo-_

Bersambung

Special thanks to: _**hello**_** krisyeol, **_**lulu**_**, **_** .3**_**, kharisma shima, chacha**_**of**_**mariditha, Xiuxiu **_**Lu**_**, **_**miszshanty05**_**, Byunchann, ayum **_**Kim**_**, **_**realyounges529**_**, ryeowookiedaelochan, **_**sweety**_**Yeollie, **_**Kim Mika**_

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing


	3. Not What It Seems

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast and Cameo: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Yongguk (B.A.P), Hayoung (A-Pink), Bohyung (Spica), Park Eunbin, Lee Jieun (IU), Kim Jiwon, Lee Hyesook**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 3 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol****berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol. Apakah Kris menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol? Akankah Kris selamat dari Sehun yang bisa melakukan apapun padanya?**

**Note: Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Sometimes reality… is not what it seems-Oo-_

Pria cupu itu tahu betul bahwa makan siang di kantin pada waktunya, akan diganggu oleh Sehun dan mahasiswa anti makhluk cupu lainnya. Namun pergi makan siang ketika bel masuk tiba, membuatnya melewatkan sebagian jam mata kuliah yang begitu penting. Hal ini sempat membuatnya dilemma. Tapi yang terpenting baginya sebenarnya adalah, mempertahankan prestasinya agar ia dapat tetap bertahan di Universitas Yonsei dari beasiswanya. Terlebih, ia ingin menunjukkan pada pujaan hatinya –Park Chanyeol- bahwa ia adalah yang terbaik. Tadinya ia berencana untuk tidak makan hingga jam pulang kuliah nanti tapi ia takut sakit. Dan jika ia sakit, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk nekad pergi ke kantin pada jam makan siang, demi Chanyeol. Memang, baginya, pada akhirnya, semuanya adalah karena Chanyeol.

Kris telah membawa beberapa jenis makanan dan segelas jus tomat dalam nampan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja. Kelihatannya beberapa meja telah ramai. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat penuh. Tapi ternyata tidak. Masih ada tempat yang kosong. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di antara para gadis cantik nan seksi yang notabene flower girls of Yonsei. Ia duduk bersama Oh Hayoung, Kim Bohyung, Park Eunbin, Lee Ji Eun dan Kim Jiwon. Langkah Kris terhenti. Ia melihat kelima gadis itu asyik berbincang dan tertawa di sela-sela acara makan siang mereka. Dan ia juga melihat Chanyeol –yang duduk di antara Hayoung dan Bohyung- sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan kata lain, tatap manik cokelat gelap mereka bertemu. Senyuman sang virus penular kebahagiaan yang ditujukan padanya itu membuatnya meneguk saliva hingga jakunnya naik turun. Sepersekian detik kemudian pria cantik itu memberikan wink yang menggoda pada Kris. membuat wajah benderang Kris merona seketika.

Tiba-tiba kantin yang ramai itu terasa hening. Seolah tahu bahwa dari jauh Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Kris agar dapat didengar.

"Kris… Kau dan aku sedang berada di tempat yang sama saat ini… jadi… tunggu apa lagi? Jika semua orang di sini melihat kita berciuman… mereka akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu dan juga sebalikanya… itu bagus bukan…? Dan tentu mereka semua akan mati karena tidak akan menyangka dengan hubungan kita… hm…? Ayo Kris… cepatlah kemari dan rasakan sensasi bibir manisku…" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mendesah seperti biasa.

PRAAANG!

Sehun mendorong nampan Kris dari bawah ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kris sehingga wajah dan pakaian bersih Kris tersiram jus tomat miliknya sebelum akhirnya nampan itu terjatuh ke lantai dan makanannya berserakan. Sehun memperhatikan Kris dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck… cupu… cupu… nasibmu indah sekali…" ujar Sehun dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kris. namun persetan dengan itu. Kris sepertinya tidak peduli kali ini. tidak, bukan karena ia sudah kebal dan terbiasa memakan bully-an yang Sehun berikan, bukan juga karena ia merasa bosan dengan perlakuan tersebut. Melainkan… ia sibuk memperhatikan meja yang di sana masih terdapat lima dari sepuluh flower girls dan ia menautkan sepasang alisnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Hanya ada lima gadis.

Sial. Pantas saja tadi tiba-tiba terasa hening ketika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ternyata lagi-lagi ia… melamun. Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila!

Terkadang kenyataan itu tak seperti kelihatannya...

_Lalu… di mana si cantik itu sekarang_…? Batin Kris.

_-oO-Sometimes reality… is not what it seems-Oo-_

Sebenarnya meja dekat jendela yang berhadapan ke arah lapangan basket adalah tempat duduk untuk makan siang favorit Kris di kampusnya. Karena Kris merasa terhibur ketika melihat para pria jangkung seperti dia memainkan olahraga itu. ia juga ingin bisa memainkannya. Namun ia malu jika harus minta diajarkan di usianya yang menurutnya terlambat ini.

Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Kris buru-buru melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya ke gedung fakultasnya dengan memutar jauh melewati lapangan basket. Modus, supaya dia bisa sedikit mencuri lihat para mahasiswa yang sedang berlatih bola basket. Ia juga melihat di tepi lapangan telah berdiri tujuh orang gadis pemandu sorak dengan rok di atas paha dan memegang pompom di sepasang tangannya yang juga sedang berlatih dan mereka berdiri agak berjauhan untuk spasi.

Ia melihat seseorang, pujaan hatinya berjalan di belakang para pemandu sorak. Membuat Kris semakin enggan untuk menyambung langkah menuju kelasnya. Chanyeol menumbukkan pandangan mereka berdua. Ia menyemat senyum matahari yang dapat menyilaukan siapapun yang melihatnya. Kris membalas senyuman itu. dan tiba-tiba suasana tempat di mana mereka berdua berpijak, kembali hening.

"Kris… aku akan pasrah jika harus merasakan 'sakit' di atas tempat tidurmu… karena meskipun begitu… aku yakin… rasanya pasti begitu nikmat…" ujar Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol. Kenapa sih kalimatmu selalu ambigu? Membuatku merasa gemas luar biasa padamu…_

Ya… itu adalah jenis lamunan favorit Kris. yaitu… Chanyeol yang menatapnya, memberi senyuman, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menggoda padanya.

_Melamun itu indah… tapi… sampai kapan aku akan terus begini…?! _

"Kris" sapa seseorang. Membuat Kris memutar otot leher untuk menoleh pada sang penyapa.

"Hayoung? Sedang apa kau di sini?" heran Kris. memang aneh jika teman sekelasnya ada yang jauh-jauh lewat ke sini. Termasuk, dirinya sendiri juga aneh.

"Sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester. Bisakah kau mengajariku?" pinta Hayoung langsung pada inti permasalahan. Kris menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Eh? Kau ingin kuajari? Caranya?" Tanya Kris. Hayoung menghela napas ringan.

"Ya… kalau tidak kau yang ke rumahku, aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu. Lalu kau mengajariku hingga aku merasa siap menghadapi ujian. Bagaimana? Kau mau pilih mana?" sejujurnya pilihan yang Hayoung berikan membuat Kris merasa bingung. Bukannya Kris tidak mau mengajari Hayoung. Lagipula siapa sih orang bodoh yang akan menolak ajakan seorang flower girl untuk belajar bersama? Yang ada, para pria mengejarnya. Tapi ini? Hayoung yang mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris. Hanyasaja… Kris teringat pada kakak dari sang gadis.

"_Ini, untuk kau yang mendekati adikku!" Sehun kembali memasukkan kepala Kris ke dalam kloset selama 3 detik._

_Blub… blub…_

_Mengangkat lagi kepala Kris untuk mengtakan sesuatu padanya._

"_Jauhi Hayoung. Atau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan itu"_

Seketika Kris bergidik ngeri mengingat hal itu. Oh ayolah… kloset dirancang bukan untuk kepala. Tapi untuk sesuatu yang you-know-what.

"Tapi Hayoung… aku kan belum bilang setuju atau tidak" akhirnya kalimat itu yang dijadikan sebuah balasan untuk pilihan yang Hayoung berikan.

"Aaah~ pokoknya kau harus mau! Ya ya ya…?" Hayoung menarik-narik lengan Kris dengan manja. Kris menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia mengawasi. Takut-takut Sehun memergoki mereka. Ternyata sejauh mata memandang, sosok pem-bully itu tidak ada. Kalau sudah begini, Kris jadi tidak peduli dengan ancaman Sehun.

_Masa bodohlah… gimana nanti aja_… batin Kris.

"Er… baiklah. pulang kuliah hari ini akan kubawa kau ke rumahku" jawabnya. Daripada dirinya yang harus datang ke rumah Hayoung a.k.a rumah Sehun. Takutnya nanti mereka bertemu. Dan Kris tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

"Yeah! Terimakasih Kris…" ucap Hayoung. Kris hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama" lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak. Kau duluan saja. Aku mau melihat permainan ini dulu" jawab Kris langsung. Hayoung pout.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku duluan ya" ucap Hayoung yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kris. Akhirnya sosok gadis itu brlalu dari hadapannya dan Kris melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Bukan, bukan aktivitas melamun. Lama-kelamaan dia bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa juga kalau begitu. Memang, hari ini ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat merindukannya. Hari ini mereka belum bertatap muka karena Chanyeol tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Kris yang malang…

_-oO-Sometimes reality… is not what it seems-Oo-_

Biasanya Hayoung pergi dan pulang kuliah bersama Sehun atau supirnya. Namun kali ini Hayoung bilang pada Sehun bahwa ia akan ke rumah seorang teman. Dan ia tidak mengatakan bahwa teman yang dimaksud adalah Kris.

Kris membawa Hayoung ke rumahnya dengan bus. Entah bagaimana sepanjang perjalanan Hayoung enggan untuk melepaskan dekapannya pada lengan Kris. Mulai dari situ Kris meyakini bahwa gadis itu benar-benar menyukainya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kris. Rumah yang sederhana. Dan hingga mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumahpun, Hayoung masih menggandeng lengan Kris. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Kris. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Dan ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi, menoleh ke arah suara. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat putranya bergandengan dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Dan membawa seorang putri" ujar wanita paruh baya yang bernama Lee Hyesook itu. Hayoung akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kris karena merasa tidak sopan jika bermesraan di hadapan orangtua. Lalu ia membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat sore… namaku Oh Hayoung, teman sekelasnya Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu…" ucap Hayoung. Hyesook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Umma, aku mau belajar bersamanya…" ujar Kris. Hyesook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya… silahkan… selamat belajar…"

_-oO-Sometimes reality… is not what it seems-Oo-_

"Kris… terimakasih. Ibumu baik sekali telah menyuguhiku dengan kue-kue kering ini. Rasanya enak sekali" ucap Hayoung tulus. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kamar tidur Kris. Sudah tiga jam mereka bersama.

"Benarkah? Ia membuatnya sendiri lho"

"Waaah… hebat. Aku juga ingin bisa membuatnya"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah malam. Kau harus pulang" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar. Dan aku tak memikirkan sebelumnya bagaimana caraku pulang sementara aku tak tahu arah jalan pulang" jawab Hayoung.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mau kuantar sampai kampus? Karena jika aku mengantarmu ke rumahmu nanti malah aku yang tidak tahu jalan pulang"

"Kalau begitu aku mau di sini"

"Eh?"

Hayoung tiba-tiba menatap Kris dengan intens. Melepas kacamata yang Kris kenakan dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Kris bingung dengan apa maksud dari perbuatan gadis ini? Kemudian Hayoung langsung menyambar bibir Kris.

"Wuf!" bahkan suara gonggongan Riri yang sedari tadi bersama mereka, tak dianggap.

Awalnya Kris menolak. Namun akhirnya ia terbawa suasana hingga ciuman itu memanas. Namun Kris yakin benar bahwa perbuatan ini semua bukan atas dasar cinta. Hanya nafsu belaka. Dan ia hendak melanjutkan aksinya dengan membuka atasan pakaian yang Hayoung kenakan.

"Aku dapat melakukan apa yang Hayoung lakukan dengan lebih baik… jadi daripada melakukannya dengannya… sebaiknya kau melakukannya denganku…" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kris. Yang dibisiki langsung membelalakkan matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Hayoung. Membuat gadis itu kecewa. Padahal hampir saja.

Bahkan bayangan Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya ketika ia sedang bersama orang lain sekalipun.

Ia buru-buru mengambil kacamatanya dan mengenakannya.

"Er… aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus sekarang. Setelah itu kau minta jemput kakakmu, okay?" ujar Kris sambil memakai jaketnya. Ia takut lama kelamaan ia menyimpan perasaan yang lebih juga pada gadis ini. ia tidak mau itu terjadi. ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol saat ini. entah itu cinta atau hanya obsesi belaka. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kris… kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Hayoung miris.

"Bukan begitu… aku…"

"Bukankah aku cantik? Bukankah aku pintar? Bahkan ibumu terlihat sangat senang ketika bertemu denganku…"

"Aku menyukai orang lain!" pada akhirnya Kris mengakui itu. dan tentu membuat Hayoung terkejut dalam diam.

"…"

"…"

"… benarkah…?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu orang itu sangat beruntung…"

"Akulah yang beruntung. Karena orang itu juga sepertinya menyukaiku"

"Benarkan? Boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Er… dia adalah…"

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol"

Mendengar jawaban itu,Hayoung membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi Kris… kakakku juga menyukainya!"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Kalau begitu jauhi Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu perangai kakakku seperti apa? Kalau Sehun Oppa tahu kau menyukai Chanyeol seonbae, Oppa akan marah. Dan jika Oppa marah-"

"Cinta tak dapat dipaksa. Kita lihat nanti. Siapa yang akan Chanyeol pilih. Sehun. Atau aku"

"Chanyeol seonbae memilihmu? Jangan bermimpi…"

"Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi siapa kau,berani melarangku untuk bermimpi?"

"Hah. Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan untukmu. Untuk mendapatkan gadis secantik diriku. Dan kau telah mencampakkanku. kau akan menyesal"

"Kau mau kuantar pulang atau kau mau cari jalan pulang sendiri, Oh Hayoung"

_-oO-Sometimes reality… is not what it seems-Oo-_

"Kris!" panggil Chanyeol. Yang dipanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu koridor fakultas fisika. Masih pagi, sehingga tempat ini masih sepi dan itulah penyebab Chanyeol berani mendatangi gedung tempat di mana jurusan yang Kris geluti berada. Ia berlari ke arah Kris. membuat Kris tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan kawat giginya yang berderet rapi sebagaimana yang ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol dalam lamunannya.

"Hai Chanyeol…" sapa Kris. sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menahan jeritan kebahagiaannya.

"Tadinya kupikir kau orang lain. Tapi Kris, tetaplah Kris. aku tetap bisa membedakanmu dengan yang lain. Meskipun… hari ini kau terlihat sedikit berbeda…" Chanyeol menautkan sepasang alisnya dan enggan untuk memutus tatap dengan Kris. hal itu membuat Kris merasa risih. Bukan tidak suka, ia hanya takut kalau Chanyeol tidak akan suka dengan penampilannya hari ini. sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengacak-acak rambut Kris. dan membuat Kris terkejut.

"Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu… hahaha… imut sekali…" ujar Chanyeol.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Dia bilang aku imut! AAAHHH! Tidak sia-sia kemarin aku datang ke salon dan menghabiskan banyak uang._

Ya… biasanya kan Kris dengan rambut klimisnya yang memakai style belah tengah. Namun sekarang ia telah mengubahnya menjadi lebih ikal dan mewarnainya dengan warna cokelat terang.

"Er… terimakasih… dan kau… semakin hari semakin… cantik, eh, maksudku… tampan!" kalimatnya barusan membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bilang aku cantik? Benarkah?"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kubilang kau tampan! Hehehe…"

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa Kris. kau tidak tahu? Di antara kesepuluh flower boys di sini aku dibilang paling cantik. Kalau memang menurutmu aku ini cantik, tak masalah…"

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol… kau cantik… sangat cantik…"

"Terimakasih Kris…" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. Menampilkan dimple manis di pipi kirinya. Membuat Kris ingin menggigitnya saat itu juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di fakultas fisika?" tanya Kris. membuat Chanyeol bingung mau menjawab apa. Masa mau bilang datang ke sini sengaja untuk menemuinya? Ia belum berani.

"Er… aku…"

"Ya?"

"Di fakultasku tidak ada siapa-siapa. Berada dalam kesendirian membuatku bosan. Dan seingatku, kau adalah anak yang rajin. Jadi kukira kau sudah datang sepagi ini. makanya aku ke sini untuk menemuimu…" jawab Chanyeol. Bohong sekali. Tidak masuk akal jika di fakultas seni hanya ada dirinya seorang.

_Aish! Sial! Ternyata aku Cuma pelarian! Kukira Chanyeol memang sengaja menemuiku karena ia merindukanku. Benar. Itu tidak mungkin…_

"Oh iya, sepertinya sekarang sudah ada orang di gedungku. Aku akan kembali ke sana" ujar Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung mengucapkan perpisahan sementara di antara mereka.

"Oh. Baiklah…"

"Dan satu hal lagi…"

"Ya…?"

"Aku suka dengan gaya rambutmu yang sekarang. Jangan diubah lagi ya! Kecuali jika kau mengubahnya dengan gaya yang lebih keren. Okay?"

_Ya Tuhan… Chanyeol menyukai gaya rambutku… apakah dia juga menyukaiku…? Ah… pemikiran yang bodoh!_

"Kris?" tanya Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Kris tiba-tiba melamun saat ini.

"Eh? Iya? Ah… iya iya baiklah… aku mengerti…"

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti…" ucap Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung seberang.

_Sampai jumpa dalam lamunanku berikutnya… Park Chanyeppeo… maksudku… Park Chanyeol…_

"Ekhem!"

Kris menoleh ke asal suara di belakangnya. Orang itu sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada loker sambil berpangku tangan.

"O-Oh Sehoon…" ujar Kris gugup.

"Jadi diam-diam kau dekat dengan kekasihku… hm…?"

_-oO-Sometimes reality… is not what it seems-Oo-_

Bersambung

Special thanks to: **chacha**_**of**_**mariditha, ByunBaek **_**Addict**_**, Xiuxiu Lu, ayum**_**Kim**_**, kharisma shima, **_**Kim**_** Mika, Byunna**_**Park**_**, **_**The**_**hun Yehet **_**Oh**_**orat, **_**augustus andrea**_**, ryeowookiedaelochan, Lulu, pujochi exo, .3, miszshanty05, **_**real**_**yonges529, **_**sweety**_**Yeollie, **_**hello**_**krisyeol, lulu **_**and all the unknown Guest**_**.**

Sebenernya saya ga perlu ngasih tau ini tapi buat yang nanya… er… ini kan ff KrisYeol, ya iyalah Chanyeol ukenya. Masa Kris *sweatdrop

Okay, you guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing…


	4. A Loser Is A Winner

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast and Cameo: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 4 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol****berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol. Apakah Kris menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol? Akankah Kris selamat dari Sehun yang bisa melakukan apapun padanya?**

**Note: Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

"Jadi diam-diam kau dekat dengan kekasihku… hm…?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kris hanya menunduk. Membuat kacamatanya sedikit melorot meskipun ia memiliki hidung yang mancung. Dan ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"B-bukan begitu… tadi itu… tadi itu…" Kris bingung dengan kalimat apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan selanjutnya. Hingga terdengar derap sepasang tungkai yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya. Membuat perasaannya semakin tegang saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Kris. Kau-"

"Sehun!" teriak seseorang yang baru tiba. Sehun dan Kris memutar otot leher masing-masing untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyebut nama Sehun. Dan berhasil membuat mereka terkejut.

"Chanyeol?" ujar Sehun refleks.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini kan fakultas fisika" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dengan nada dan lemparan tatapan sinis. Sehun jadi salah tingkah.

"Er… aku… aku…"

"Ah… sudahlah! Menunggu jawabanmu hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tadi juga aku sudah ke sini karena di gedung kita tidak ada siapa-siapa"

"Oh ya? Jangan bohong… tadi aku lihat Yongguk dan Hyunmin sudah datang" balas Sehun. Ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa bertemu dengan Kris.

"Masa sih? Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka tuh" jawab Chanyeol cuek. Padahal realitanya tadi memang Yongguk dan Hyunmin sudah datang. Chanyeolnya saja yang mengelak untuk mengakui.

"Lalu kali ini untuk apa kau kembali kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku diminta Hwang sonsaengnim untuk menyuruh Kris menemuinya" Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan jawaban kalau-kalau Sehun menanyakan alasan keberadaannya di sini. Ternyata benar kan?

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sudah ah. Kris, kenapa kau malah bengong begitu? Ayo cepat temui sonsaengnim. Kalau tidak, nanti beliau marah lho"

"Eh? Ah baiklah. Terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku pergi dulu..." ucap Kris dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan dua flower boys yang salah satu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setelah sosok sang pria cupu menghilang dari indera penglihatan mereka, Chanyeolpun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan koridor yang mulai berdatangan para mahasiswa jurusan fisika. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sehun menahannya. Chanyeol melihat tangan Sehun yang sedang mencengkeram lengannya. Setelah itu ia melihat matanya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya singkat dengan tatapan dingin. Terlihat begitu keren. Seandainya ia memperlakukan para gadis di sini seperti itu, mereka pasti sudah pingsan. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Memang, Chanyeol tahu betul tentang latar belakang Sehun dan keluarganya. Namun ia juga terlanjur tahu belangnya Sehun seperti apa.

"Bohong" hanya satu kata itu yang ia jadikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan cintaku?"

"Ck. Bukan begitu. Kalau menurutku sih itu namanya bukan cinta. Tapi obsesi. Iya kan?"

"Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah tahu aku selama ini menyukaimu?" kaget Sehun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sedang buru-buru"

"Apa kau mau menerima cintaku?"

"Maksa banget sih! Sudah kubilang, itu namanya obsesi, bukan cinta. Dan maaf, aku sudah menyukai orang lain" Chanyeol menghempaskan cengkeraman Sehun dan langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat. Setelah itu ia melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa beberapa gadis shipper meneriaki SehunxChanyeol moment. Namun mereka tak tahu apa yang tadi Sehun dan Chanyeol bicarakan. Dan iapun ikut berlalu dari sana daripada rasa malunya bertambah.

_Kalau menurutmu perasaanku padamu hanyalah obsesi, lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa perasaanmu pada si cupu itu bukan obsesi_? Batin Sehun.

Oh Sehoon. Flower boys dari jurusan seni semester tiga. Cintanya telah ditolak oleh teman satu fakultasnya. Park Chanyeol. Namun ia belum merasa dikalahkan oleh Kris karena setidaknya Chanyeol tidak berani dekat dengan Kris secara terang-terangan.

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kris masih berjalan di halaman belakang kampus. Kris sedang menyeberang gedung dan menuju ruangan Hwang sonsaengnim. Dan seseorang tiba-tiba menariknya dan membawanya ke belakang gedung fakultas seni, yang di mana di sana tak akan ada orang yang melihat. Tentu saja perlakuan itu membuat Kris terkejut. Terutama setelah melihat siapa sang pelaku.

"Chanyeol?" kaget Kris.

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku berbohong"

"Kau berbohong apa?"

"Soal Hwang sonsaengnim. Aku hanya mengarangnya saja. Kau tahu? Ketika aku meninggalkanmu di koridor tadi firasatku tidak enak dan ternyata benar kan? Sehun lagi-lagi mendatangimu. Makanya aku kembali dan menyuruhmu pergi. Aku tak mau kau terus-terusan diganggu olehnya"

"Jadi… tadi itu-"

"Ya. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa aku tahu kalau dia suka membullymu"

"Chanyeol. Kau menyelamatkanku…? Terimakasih banyak…"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong… hari ini aku kuliah pagi. Jadi aku mau masuk kelas sekarang. Kalau kau belum masuk, berhati-hatilah. Karena meskipun tidak ada Sehun, masih ada mahasiswa lain yang suka membullymu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti…" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol berlari ke dalam karena takut terlambat.

_Kenapa kau begitu peduli…?_

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Di kelas, ia memperhatikan Hayoung yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, yang sejak tadi seperti menghindari tatap muka dengannya.

"Hey. Oh Hayoung" sapa Kris.

"Hm?" sahut Hayoung tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk menulis –entah apa-. Padahal kelas baru saja dimulai. Kesannya seperti menghindari Kris.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat dan masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mau melihat wajahku?"

Akhirnya Hayoung menoleh.

"Tidak, Kris. aku tidak marah padamu. Tenang saja. Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Untuk yang kemarin. Kau bilang aku mencampakkanmu. Kalau menurutmu aku mencampakkanmu, aku minta maaf…"

"Wu Fan! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak marah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku memang hanya sedang sibuk menulis"

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau tulis, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"KEPO"

"Biarin. KEPO is 'K'nowing 'E'very 'P'ersonal 'O'bject. Dan ketika seseorang memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi, itu bagus kan?"

Hayoung sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah Kris. kalau kau mau lihat. Nih" Hayoung memperlihatkan halaman bukunya yang telah dicorat-coret.

"Oh Hayoung dan Oh Sehoon? Kau menyukai kakakmu sendiri?" kaget Kris hiperbolis setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Hayoung menghela napas berat.

"Bukan begitu. Hanyasaja aku semakin menyayanginya karena aku mengasihaninya. Park Chanyeol telah membuatnya seperti orang gila. Maksudku, Chanyeol seonbae tidak melakukan apa-apa sih, Sehun Oppa saja yang… ah… sudahlah"

"Jadi begitu ya"

"Ya. Aku ingin Oppa segera menyatakan cintanya pada Park Chanyeol lalu Park Chanyeol menolak cintanya"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Bukannya kalau cintanya ditolak akan membuatnya menjadi semakin gila ya?"

"Tidak. Oppa akan menyerah. Ia hanya penasaran saja. Ya… setidaknya menurutku sih begitu. Padahal kenapa Oppa tidak mengencani teman-temanku saja? Mereka kan flower girls. Mereka cantik dan seksi sepertiku"

"Oh Hayoung. Terkadang banyak hal yang ternyata tidak kau pahami bahkan tentang seseorang yang paling dekat denganmu sekalipun. Dan aku yakin pasti Sehun seonbae punya alasan kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu. dan aku juga yakin bahwa masalah ini akan segera selesai"

Niatnya Kris sih hanya ingin menenangkan perasaan Hayoung. Padahal memang benar masalah Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah selesai. MUNGKIN.

"Terimakasih Kris…"

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Suatu hari Kris yang baru pulang kuliah, membawa ransel di punggungnya. Ia baru saja menuruni bus di dekat rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halaman depan dan sebelum itu ia melewati sebuah rumah. Tempat tinggal tetangganya yang telah lama kosong tak berpenghuni dan di halaman depan rumah itu tertancap sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'dijual'. Sekarang tulisan itu telah ditutupi sebuah stiker besar bertuliskan 'SOLD OUT'. Kris menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya melihat itu. para pria bertubuh besar yang merangkap pekerjaan sebagai kuli, mengangkut barang-barang pindahan dari dalam truk, berlalu lalang di depan dirinya.

_Siapa penghuni baru itu? orangnya baik atau tidak ya..?_

Di pinggir jalan, sebuah mobil klasik terparkir. dan diyakininya sebagai mobil milik sang penghuni baru. Tiba-tiba seekor anjing betina kecil berlari keluar dari mobil itu dan menuju halaman rumah Kris sambil menggonggong. Riri –anjing jantan kecil milik Kris- berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri anjing betina itu. akhirnya sepasang hewan mungil itu saling bercengkrama. Kris semakin bingung dibuatnya. Setelah itu ia menolehkan kembali pandangannya ke arah mobil. Pintu pengemudi mobil itu terbuka namun Kris yang berdiri di belakang mobil hanya dapat melihat si pengemudi itu dari kaca spion.

_Tunggu. Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahnya…_

Orang itu melangkah keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum puas melihat rumah barunya agak dari kejauhan. Kris terbelalak melihat siapa dia. Seorang pria yang begitu dikenalinya.

_BENAR DUGAANKU. DIA ADALAH…_

Pria itu menubrukkan pandangannya pada anjingnya yang –sepertinya- sedang mengobrol dengan Riri. setelah itu ia menoleh pada Kris dan melempar sebuah senyuman manis.

"Anjing yang baik…" ucapnya pada Kris. Kris tersenyum lebar. Dan sebuah senyuman lebar selalu membuatnya menampakkan kawat gigi yang berderet rapi.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol sengaja membeli rumah sendiri di sebelah rumah Kris. tak ada yang tahu. Hanya ia, keluarganya, Kris –tentu saja- dan Yongguk saja yang tahu. Sesungguhnya Yongguk adalah sahabatnya sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Itu karena orangtua mereka bersahabat.

Chanyeol tahu di mana rumah Kris karena suatu hari ia pernah mengikuti Kris ketika pulang kuliah tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. itulah sebabnya kenapa ia tidak terlihat terkejut ketika bertemu dengan Kris di depan halaman rumah mereka. Ya, sekarang mereka adalah tetangga.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah barunya tanpa sepatah katapun.

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Malam harinya Chanyeol berada dalam kamar tidur hendak menanggalkan pakaian. Kris mengintip dari kamarnya karena ternyata kamar tidur mereka berseberangan. Membuat mereka berdua –dipastikan- bisa dengan mudah dan leluasa untuk berhubungan.

Chanyeol belum memasang tirai di jendela kamarnya. Dan ia membelakangi jendela ketika melepaskan t-shirtnya sehingga ia tak melihat Kris sedang asyik mengintip sambil melebarkan diameter matanya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai dan bertelanjang dada, ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke jendela. Kris spontan menunduk dan bersembunyi di bawah jendela kamarnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memang sengaja. Sengaja menempati kamar di seberang kamar Kris. sengaja tak memasang tirai. Sengaja menanggalkan pakaian. Dan sengaja membelakangi jendela. Karena jika ia tak membelakangi jendela, mana mungkin Kris punya nyali untuk mengintipnya. Mana ini sudah larut malam. Jam di mana biasanya otak orang dewasa seperti mereka, mesumnya kambuh.

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Pagi hari, Kris sudah menunggu di depan halaman rumah Chanyeol. Dan begitu sosok yang sedang ditunggunya muncul…

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Kris. seperti biasa, Chanyeol memberikan senyuman matahari.

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Untuk para mahasiswa yang mendapatkan jadwal kuliah jam 9 pagi, biasanya datang ke kampus sejak jam 8 pagi untuk sarapan di kantin –bagi yang tidak sempat atau tidak mau melakukannya di rumah-. Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasa. Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, Kris melenggang santai memasuki ruangan itu. dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Tak hanya itu. semua mata itu membulat karena merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Ada yang sampai menumpahkan minumannya saking terkejutnya. Tentu saja. Chanyeol memeluk lengan Kris dengan mesra. Seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua memasang senyum angkuh ketika berjalan menuju antrian makanan. Sehun yang baru mengambil makanan dan membawa makanan itu pada sebuah nampan, melihat itu. dan sudah ketahuan kan bagaimana reaksinya? Ya. Sama seperti mahasiswa yang lain.

PRAAANG!

Nampannya terjatuh setelah seseorang mendorong nampan itu dari bawah sehingga segelas jus tomat yang ia bawa, berhasil mengotori pakaian dan wajahnya. Yongguk adalah sang pelaku.

Alih-alih memarahi Yongguk, ia justru sibuk memperhatikan KrisYeol couple hingga pasangan itu lewat di depan wajahnya.

"Kris?" panggil Chanyeol yang melihat Kris sedang tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Eh? Ah… tadi kau bilang anjingku baik ya? Terimakasih Chanyeol…" ucapnya setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Ya, seperti biasa. Kris melamun lagi. Dan lamunan kali ini yang paling parah. Ia membayangkan sedang mengintip Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Ia membayangkan Chanyeol menerima ajakannya untuk pergi ke kampus bersama. Ia membayangkan semua orang tercengang melihatnya bergandengan mesra dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagian yang paling ia sukai adalah, ia membayangkan bagaimana Yongguk mengotori pakaian dan wajah Sehun. Mungkin ia sedang sangat lelah saat ini, jadi ia berhalusinasi hingga sejauh itu.

"Hahaha… sama-sama. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata punya jenis anjing yang sama denganku. Kebetulan sekali ya. Apakah ini takdir?"

_Ah kenapa aku bilang tentang takdir hanya karena anjing? Pernyataan yang bodoh_. Batin Chanyeol.

"Aku senang kau adalah orang yang membeli rumah di sebelah rumahku" ungkap Kris.

_Tapi kalau bisa sih Sehun jangan sampai tahu kalau rumah kami bersebelahan. Karena bisa-bisa aku diteror olehnya nanti…_ batin Kris.

"Aku juga senang karena kita sekarang adalah tetangga. Dan aku lega Wu Na langsung mendapat teman baru" balas Chanyeol.

"Wu Na?"

"Ya. Nama anjingku"

"Nama yang bagus. Akhirnya Riri tidak sendirian jika aku harus pergi ke kampus"

"Itu pasti nama anjingmu kan? imut sekali…"

"Imut seperti yang punya, kan?" ujar Kris percaya diri. Membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menyamakanmu dengan anjing?"

"Bukan begitu… tapi kan kau yang bilang sendiri waktu itu bahwa aku imut, dengan gaya rambutku yang baru"

"Ya, benar. Kau imut. Dan tampan"

_Aku? Tampan? Bohong banget! Sebenarnya dia ini menyindirku atau meledekku sih? Ah… dua-duanya tidak ada yang bagus._

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Salah satu tempat favorit mahasiswa sekaligus tempat di mana Kris tetap nekad mendatangi meskipun sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat pem-bully-an paling dahsyat yang bisa ia dapatkan. Apa lagi kalau bukan kantin?

Kris membawa nampan berisi makanan dan berjalan menuju meja favoritnya. Seperti biasa pula… dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan bola basket. Ia melangkah dengan was-was takutnya ia bertemu Sehun atau para mahasiswa yang hobi membullynya. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan, kiri, bahkan ke belakang. Dan ketika ia kembali melihat ke depan, ia terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai ia mundur satu langkah. Ia terkejut karena seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol?" heran Kris. ia merasa aneh karena air muka Chanyeol tak seperti biasanya apabila mereka berpapasan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seolah ia sedang marah besar. Dan seketika hal itu membuat Kris ketakutan.

Chanyeol bukan marah. Lebih tepatnya ia merasa tidak nyaman telah menyimpan perasaan cinta yang tak pernah tersampaikan sekian lama.

"WU FAN!" teriak Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Kris. Kris jadi semakin takut. Takut bercampur malu karena semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua akibat teriakan dari pita suara Chanyeol yang kendur hingga menghasilkan suara berat yang begitu membahana dan mengundang perhatian. Suasana hening seketika. Seolah semua orang ingin tahu ada masalah apa di antara sang flower boy dan sang bullied boy. Apakah si cupu telah membuat sebuah masalah besar pada si cantik?

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!" lanjut Chanyeol. Dan napasnya kacau setelah itu.

PRAAANG!

Nampan Kris terjatuh karena seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya juga berpacu dengan tempo yang jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sama halnya dengan semua orang di sana. Ada yang sampai menumpahkan air dari gelasnya. Bahkan ada seorang gadis yang pingsan. Mungkin gadis biasa itu terlalu mengharapkan Chanyeol meskipun sang flower boy cantik itu tak pernah memberikan harapan apapun pada siapapun. Yang jadi masalah dan membuat semua orang terkejut adalah seperti yang telah disebutkan tadi bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang flower boy yang luar biasa tampan sedangkan Kris hanyalah seorang bullied boy yang penampilannya super kuno.

"Apakah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?" lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini lebih tenang setelah menghela napas panjang. Suasana masih hening. Mungkin karena semua orang di sana menunggu jawaban yang akan Kris katakan.

_Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Hmmm… Ahhh… masabodohlah! Cinta kan tidak bisa dipaksa_. Batin Kris.

Semua orang menatap serius pada bibir Kris yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Mata bening Chanyeol berbicara tentang harapan pada mata elang Kris yang tertutupi kacamata tebalnya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Aku juga menyukaimu" akhirnya, itulah jawaban yang ia berikan. Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga terbentuk lengkungan seperti bulan sabit. Menampakkan dimple di pipi kirinya. Suasana ramai seketika. Ramai karena sebagian orang kecewa dengan selera Chanyeol. Ramai karena sebagian orang iri pada Kris. ramai karena sebagian teman, sahabat dan penggemar sejati Chanyeol ikut bahagia karena melihat Chanyeol bahagia. Dan yang paling berisik adalah SehunxChanyeol shipper karena ternyata yang real adalah KrisxChanyeol.

"Terimakasih Kris…" ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Kris merasa aneh dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Tapi ia mengikuti saja. Jadi mereka berjabat tangan. Dan sebagian orang di sana bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia. Dan salah satu orang yang bertepuk tangan itu adalah Hayoung.

_Oppa… kau harus melihat ini agar kau tak mengejar Park Chanyeol lagi… kasihan jika kedua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta ini dipisahkan… _-Hayoung-

_Aku puas dengan ungkapan perasaanku tadi. Aku mengatakannya bersamaan dengan luapan emosi. Dan ia menerimanya. Aku sangat bahagia_… -Chanyeol-

"Untuk semuanya… tolong dengarkan aku" ujar Chanyeol pada semua orang. Merekapun menuruti apa yang Chanyeol pinta.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Kris karena aku menyayanginya. Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi disakiti. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan sangat sedih. Apa kalian mengerti?"

_Sulit kupercaya tapi… aku tidak sedang melamun saat ini. Ini nyata! Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol menaruh perasaan yang lebih padaku. Aku sudah menduganya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, apa yang ia sukai dariku_? –Kris-

Cinta itu buta. Jadi sebenarnya Kris tak perlu menanyakan alasan Chanyeol menyukainya.

_-oO-Sometimes A Loser Is A Winner-Oo-_

Special thanks to: **chacha**_**of**_**mariditha, ByunBaek **_**Addict**_**, Xiuxiu Lu, ayum**_**Kim**_**, kharisma shima, **_**Kim**__**Mika**_**, Byunna**_**Park**_**, **_**The**_**hun Yehet **_**Oh**_**orat, **_**augustus andrea**_**, ryeowookiedaelochan, **_**Lulu**_**, pujochi exo, **_** .3**_**, **_**miszshanty05, realyonges529**_**, **_**sweety**_**Yeollie, **_**hellokris**_**yeol, **_**lulu**_**, **_**Happybacon**_**, immafujoshi, **_**DewiIweD26**_**, sayaka**_**no**_**icinoe, **_**Max**_**.Aiko, da**_**mean**_**, qyraaa, **_**kris**_**yeol **_**shipper**_**, Gild**_**era**_**nne Oda **_**and all the unknown Guest**_**.**

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing...

Kalo bisa sih saya pengennya kalian kasih komen tentang semua scene soalnya scene di chapter ini kan banyak banget :v


	5. Dare To Dream

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast and Cameo: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Yongguk (B.A.P)**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 5 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol****berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol.**

**Note: Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Dare To Dream-Oo-_

"Praktek Kerja Lapangan? Tapi… bukankah kau baru menginjak semester tiga? Bukankah praktek kerja itu dilakukan oleh mahasiswa semester lima?" tanggapan Kris ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Kali ini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa nyaman ruang tamu rumah pribadi Chanyeol –yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Kris-. Chanyeol pout. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Menubrukkan tatap ke arah cangkir berisi teh sakura di atas meja di depannya.

"Kau sih mahasiswa baru. Jadi belum tahu sistem kurikulum Universitas Yonsei seperti apa. Namun peraturan ini sudah diterapkan sejak lama. Jauh sebelum aku kuliah di sini. Karena ternyata di semester lima nanti kita akan melakukan kegiatan yang lebih sibuk dan lumayan padat dibandingkan usia semesterku saat ini" jelas Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi begitu. Yaaa kalau seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi. Budaya Yonsei dari dulu biasanya tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Jadi ya… kita harus menjalani saja apa yang telah ditentukan" balas Kris.

"Ya. Aku mengerti"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kebagian magang di mana?" Tanya Kris lalu menghirup asap teh panas yang mengepul dan sepersekian detik kemudian aroma sepat khas sakuranya menguar ringan dalam pikirannya. Setelah itu ia menyeruput minuman itu.

"Di Paris, Perancis"

BRUSSSHHH!

"Kris!" bentak Chanyeol spontan ketika Kris menyemburkan minumnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Tak hanya wajah. Bahkan sweaternyapun jadi ikut-ikutan basah. Kris membulatkan mata lalu dengan panik ia mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan saputangan –pemberian Chanyeol-nya. Makin kelihatan bodohlah tampangnya yang sudah cupu itu.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol maafkan aku! Barusan itu aku tidak sengaja!" Kris masih sibuk dengan aktivitas tanggung jawabnya, setelah itu ia mencoba membersihkan juga bagian dari sweater Chanyeol yang basah.

"Sudah Kris, cukup. Tak usah berlebihan begitu. Nanti juga kering kok" ujar Chanyeol, melepas sentuhan tangan Kris dari dadanya.

"Oh… baiklah kalau begitu…" Kris menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Reaksi klasik pelaku salah tingkah.

"Apakah kau terkejut karena mendengar jawabanku tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Jauh sekali. Kenapa harus Paris sih?" protes Kris. ia hanya khawatir dengan keselamatan Chanyeol ketika pergi-menjalani-hingga pulang kembali. Dan ia takut tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu atau selamanya. Karena yang langsung terbesit dalam benaknya tadi adalah Chanyeol yang kecelakaan dalam perjalanan. Pikirannya memang terlalu jauh. Padahal kan angka kecelakaan dari sebuah perjalanan itu relatif rendah. Hanya satu dari sejuta.

"Maklum lah. Aku kan mahasiswa jurusan seni. Jadi dilarikannya ke Paris. Kalau jurusan lain, diberangkatkan ke Negara yang berbeda. Jurusan fisika semacam kau nanti semester tiga PKLnya di Amerika. Tepatnya di laboraturium Universitas Harvard" jelas Chanyeol apa adanya.

"Lab Harvard? Oh… kedengarannya menarik sekali. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera ke sana. Berangkat, hidup di sana selama tiga bulan dan kembali pulang, semuanya gratis karena biayanya sudah ditanggung Perguruan Tinggi"

"Tidak hanya itu. kepada mahasiswa yang berprestasi akan diberi beasiswa dan dibiayai oleh Harvard itu sendiri. Makanya jangan heran kalau kami semua juga akan diberangkatkan ke Paris. Karena tempat itu menarik. Dan kalau kami dipisahkan di kota atau Negara yang berbeda, akan terasa tidak adil jadinya"

"Tapi kan jumlah mahasiswa jurusan seni semester tiga ada 91 orang, setahuku. Masa semuanya mau magang di sana?" kalimat Kris barusan membuat Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Kris.

"Kris, Guang Zhou kampung halaman ayahmu itu luas kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Luaaas sekali"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seoul, kampung halaman ibumu?"

"Ya lebih luas daripada Guang Zhou lah. Memang kenapa?"

"Nah, Paris itu lebih besar daripada Seoul. Mungkin dua atau tiga kali lipatnya Seoul"

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Kris excited. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi jangan heran kalau 91 mahasiswa yang belum termasuk pembimbing dan pengurusnya ditempatkan di sana semua. Pasti muat kok. Lebih dari muat. Nah nanti kan di Paris itu kami akan disebarkan di tujuh daerah yang agak berjauhan sesuai dengan kelompok"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jurusan fisika? Angkatanku berjumlah 84 orang. Sementara kawasan Harvard kan hanya di situ. Meskipun Harvard itu luas tapi kan luasnya sebuah perguruan tinggi tak akan seluas sebuah kota"

"Nah kalau untuk yang magang di Harvard, dua kelompok akan bersatu dalam satu shift. Dan satu shift akan bekerja selama satu hari dalam seminggu, setahuku sih begitu"

"Oh. Aku mengerti. Eh, boleh kulihat daftar anggota kelompokmu?"

"Tentu"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas –yang tadi pagi dibagikan dosen wali kelasnya- dari dalam saku celananya. Kertas putih itu dilipat dua kali dan telah kusut karena Chanyeol banyak bergerak. Tak lama, selembar benda putih itu telah berpindah ke lain tangan dan Krispun membacanya.

_Kelompok 5 PKL Paris_

_Nama kelompok: Deep High Baritenor_

_Dosen pembimbing: Lee Hyunkyun_

_Ketua: Oh Sehoon_

_Divisi dan anggota:_

_Kim Bohyung_

_Park Eunbin_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Choi Hyojung_

_Jeon Hyoah_

_Cha Donghee_

_Kang Junah_

_Lee Hogyu_

_Kim Jungho_

_Hwang Baera_

_Joo Minki_

_Park Sunbin_

"Kau sekelompok dengan Sehun? Ya ampun. Ini membuatku semakin kecewa…"

"Tahu sendiri lah kelompok seperti ini bukan kami yang menentukan. Tapi rektor. Jadi meskipun tidak sekelas, aku dan Sehun bisa sekelompok seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut Kris yang baru saja diganti –lagi- warnanya menjadi pirang. Agar terlihat lebih mencolok.

"Baiklah… aku mengerti… sepertinya aku harus pasrah. Mulai 25 November nanti kau akan meninggalkanku selama tiga bulan. Tak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana gilanya aku kelak tanpamu" ujar Kris hiperbolis.

"Aku juga sedih mengingat wajibnya tuntutan pendidikanku yang mengharuskan kita untuk berpisah sementara waktu. Tapi tak apalah. Kita masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi sesekali lewat akun Ren Ren atau Wei Bo. Iya kan?"

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lemah. Meng-iya-kan namun masih sulit menerima kenyataan. Hal klise yang dilakukan orang-orang ketika ingin memberi isyarat bahwa ia menerima dengan berat hati. Chanyeol menyemat senyum mataharinya dan menyertakan sebuah kalimat dalam senyuman itu, 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Dan Kris membalas senyuman itu.

_-oO-Dare To Dream-Oo-_

Tiga hari sudah Kris dan Chanyeol menjalani sebuah hubungan istimewa dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Belum ada konflik sejauh ini. Sehun? Ia bukanlah sebuah masalah. Ia hanya kecewa karena meskipun ia tak melihat ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Kris di tempat umum, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, iapun pasti akan tahu juga kan. dan karena keberanian Chanyeol atas pernyataan cintanya itu, Sehun merasa sudah kalah dari Kris. Pria –yang bisa dibilang sempurna- seperti Sehun telah dicampakkan dan pria cantik itu justru malah memilih pria lain yang levelnya di bawah rata-rata. Ya, ini adalah kehidupan. Dan beberapa hal bisa saja terjadi tanpa prediksi dan ekspektasi.

Tiga hari yang indah, Kris dan Chanyeol menjalaninya dengan ringan. Mereka 'jadian' dengan berjabat tangan. Mereka belum pernah berpelukan, apalagi berciuman. Paling dekat juga Chanyeol yang terkadang suka meminjam bahu Kris untuk bersandar ketika mereka berkencan. Betapa bahagianya pasangan ini. maka dari itu, tidak salah kan ketika dulu Kris sering bermimpi atau melamun tentang Chanyeol. Memang tidak realistis sih, tapi seorang Kris, berani bermimpi setinggi langit. Karena realita juga bisa saja lebih indah daripada yang diimpikan.

Chanyeol membawa Kris ke belakang gedung fakultas seni. Tempat di mana tidak ada mahasiswa yang bisa melihat mereka karena siapapun tak pernah ada yang lewat atau iseng datang ke sana.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kris.

"Kita akan pergi ke Paris" ujar Chanyeol to the point. Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Dengan sebuah alasan yang kuutarakan kepada dosen wali kelasku tadi, aku diizinkan untuk membawamu ke sana. Dan aku akan berpisah dengan teman-teman kelompokku. Mereka akan naik pesawat sedangkan aku dan kau akan naik kapal ferry pribadi milik ayahku. Jadi kita berdua bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin kita lakukan tanpa perasaan canggung yang biasanya disebabkan banyak orang yang menyaksikan kita" jelas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Wah… itu bagus. Tapi… itu kan akan membuatmu jadi tidak kompak dengan kelompokmu"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membayar kekompakanku semaksimal mungkin ketika kita sampai di tujuan. Dan oh iya. Karena kita naik kapal, maka aku tidak jadi berangkat tanggal 25 November tapi 7 Oktober. Karena naik kapal akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu daripada pesawat. Kau siap?"

"Tunggu dulu. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan aku tidak yakin bahwa aku telah siap…"

"Kau harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Ya… anggap saja kalau kita akan berkencan selama berminggu-minggu"

"Kalau naik kapal, bukankah kita akan memutar sangat jauh? Kita akan melewati laut apa? Apakah laut Rusia-Norwegia-Swedia-Jerman-Belanda-Belgia, atau laut China-Vietnam-Albania-Yugoslavia-Italia?"

"Kau itu menyimpan atlas dalam otakmu atau apa? Aku tak menyangka kau hapal peta dunia hingga seperti itu. Tapi kita tidak akan menaiki kapal hingga sejauh itu. masa kita mau mengarungi benua Asia dan Afrika hanya dengan sebuah kapal? apakah aku sudah gila? Jika seperti itu, lima tahun kemudian kita baru sampai di Paris" ujar Chanyeol hiperbolis. Maksudnya, saking besarnya benua Asia dan Afrika.

"Lalu, kalau bukan seperti itu, apa?"

"Kita naik kapal hanya menyeberang ke China saja. Dari pelabuhan Incheon ke pelabuan Tianjin"

"Apa? Kalau begitu naik kereta juga bisa"

"Bisa sih. Tapi masalahnya, kita harus melewati Korea Utara. Dan Korea Utara menolak paspor warga Negara Korea Selatan meskipun hanya transit. Kau sih enak, punya sepasang kewarganegaraan yang salah satunya adalah China. Dan China adalah sekutu Korea Utara. Tapi tetap saja sih kartu tanda pendudukmu saat ini Korea Selatan"

"Aku mengerti. Jadi dari China ke Perancis nanti naik apa?"

"Dari pelabuhan di China kita naik bus menuju Beijing untuk wisata dan bermalam di sana. Lalu pagi-paginya kita lanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta dari stasiun Beijing ke stasiun Moskow; Rusia, untuk wisata dan bermalam. Naik kereta menuju Kiev; Ukraina, untuk wisata dan bermalam. Dan seterusnya, akan tetap seperti itu. naik kereta dari satu Negara ke Negara lain lalu berwisata dan bermalam. Setelah Ukraina kita akan melewati Warsawa; Polandia, Berlin; Jerman dan… akhirnya sampai tujuan, Paris; Perancis. Ya… itung-itung main lah"

_Ribet amat sih. Padahal kalau naik pesawat, 25 jam juga sampai. Sedangkan naik kapal dan kereta ditambah wisata, bermalam, belum lagi mengurus paspor, registrasi provider dan mata uang di setiap negara, 50 hari baru sampai._ Batin Kris.

"Maaf jika kau berpikir bahwa perjalanan ini terlalu terbelit-belit…" ucap Chanyeol, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kris sebagaimana ia membaca buku. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh? Tidak kok! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Seandainya kau berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku melakukan semua ini demi kebersamaan kita. Untuk apa naik pesawat kalau kita hanya bisa bersama-sama selama sekejap? Dan ketika sampai tujuanpun aku akan sibuk. Entah kapan aku akan mendapatkan waktu luang. Jadi sebelum aku benar-benar sibuk, alangkah baiknya jika kita bersenang-senang dahulu dengan berkeliling dunia"

_Jadi… Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan semuanya hanya demi kebersamaan kami? Manis sekali…_

"Dengar, Kris. Ingat ini, aku adalah laki-laki. Kau adalah laki-laki. Jenis kelamin kita sama. Di masa depan kau hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk menikahiku. Jadi selagi bisa, untuk saat ini, kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua? Siapa yang tahu, mungkin lima atau tujuh tahun yang akan datang kita akan menikahi perempuan, sesuai kodrat yang telah ditentukan Tuhan. Iya kan?"

"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? kau tak perlu mengatakannya, tak peduli kita akan masih bersama-sama kelak atau tidak, aku tetap ingin berada di sisimu saat ini…" balas Kris. kalimat Chanyeol tadi tak hanya membuat Kris merasa sedih, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakannyapun, merasa sakit. Sehingga hening menjemput sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melakukan inspirasi panjang untuk mengambil sikap.

"Barang-barang yang kau dan aku perlukan untuk di Paris akan dibawa di pesawat bersama teman-temanku. Jadi kita hanya perlu membawa backpack berisi beberapa stelan pakaian, sudah termasuk pakaian untuk persediaan kalau-kalau baju yang kita pakai itu basah, kotor, sobek atau apalah. Dan barang-barang lain yang ingin dan harus selalu kau bawa ke manapun kau pergi. Kalau makanan, jangan dipikirkan. Kita akan membelinya di setiap Negara yang akan kita singgahi" kalimat panjang itulah yang akhirnya Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengambil sikap.

"Tapi aku tidak punya… er… cukup banyak uang untuk-"

"Semuanya sudah ditangani. Ayahku dengan senang hati membayar semua biaya untuk akomodasi travel kita"

"Begitukah? Tapi aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada ayahmu… dia baik sekali…" dan akhirnya Kris terpancing untuk pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris. terima saja. Kau bisa kan menghargainya?"

Tentu. Kris belum tahu bahwa bagi ayah Chanyeol, biaya travel untuk dua orang ke enam Negara hanyalah segelintir kecil dari hartanya yang melimpah. Ayah Chanyeol hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai 'nothing' dan tak akan mempengaruhi keuangannya.

"Baiklah. terimakasih banyak… tapi… apa kita Cuma berdua?"

"Ya iyalah. Kita kan sudah dewasa. Apakah kita harus pergi bersama orang tua kita?"

"Kau benar. Kita sudah besar. Kita bisa mengusahakan untuk menjaga diri. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa menerapkan keahlianku berbahasa Rusia dan bahasa Jerman"

"He? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menguasai bahasa Rusia dan Jerman. Kau tidak pernah cerita"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Aku juga menguasai bahasa Jepang dan Thailand" pamer Kris dengan nada bergurau. Tapi kenyataannya ia memang menguasai bahasa-bahasa yang barusan ia sebutkan.

"Keren sekali. Kau benar-benar gila. IQ-mu berapa sih?"

"160"

"What? Tapi kau kan pernah dapat nilai D di quiz elektromagnetikmu"

"Itu karena aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku hanya asal mengisi lembar jawaban tanpa melihat soal. Lalu IQ-mu sendiri berapa?"

"130…"

"Hey… itu kan termasuk cerdas"

"Terimakasih. Tapi jujur saja, aku iri padamu. Sementara aku hanya menguasai bahasa Korea dan Perancis"

"Kalau begitu ajari aku bahasa Perancis"

"Serakah sekali" Chanyeol mencibir. Membuat Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Jika kau bersedia menjadi guru bahasa Perancisku, aku berjanji akan mengajarimu bahasa China, Inggris, Jepang, Thailand, Jerman dan Rusia. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak tertarik" jawab Chanyeol masih mencibir.

"Tapi kau tetap bersedia mengajariku kan?"

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu..." jawab Chanyeol malu-malu. Di antara mereka berdua, yang paling suka menggombal memang Chanyeol. Aneh memang. Ya, kata orang-orang sih gombal. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengutarakan gombalan yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya. tidak ada kamuflase.

"Baiklah. ajari aku bahasa Inggris sebagai gantinya" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Sepakat"

"Dan jangan lupa, siap-siap untuk minggu depan. Kau sudah punya paspor kan?"

"Ya. Aku kan dari China dan sudah pernah tinggal di Kanada"

"Hahaha… aku tahu. Barusan itu aku hanya basa-basi saja. Satu lagi, jangan lupa izin dari orang tuamu. Nah, sekarang aku mau rapat kelompok dulu. Kami akan mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan ketika magang. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye~" Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan Kris membalasnya ketika sosok pria cantik itu mulai menjauh.

_Bukan seperti kencan. Lebih tepatnya seperti bulan madu. Hahaha…Tunggu dulu. Kalau di Paris nanti dia sedang sibuk magang, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku kan sangat kikuk jika berada pada sebuah tempat asing. Dan selama tiga bulan?! Bagaimana dengan kuliahku kalau begitu? Aaah… Chanyeol pasti mengirimku kembali ke Korea. Ah sudahlah, aku yakin bahwa dia pasti sudah punya rencana. Dan aku harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang._

_-oO-Dare To Dream-Oo-_

Satu minggu berlalu dan dalam tujuh hari persiapan ini Kris telah melakukan banyak hal. Ini adalah tahun di mana dokter gigi Kris berjanji untuk melepas kawat giginya. Karena lima tahun masa 'peng-rapih-an' gigi Kris yang berantakan, telah selesai. Ia juga melakukan operasi lasik seperti Chanyeol sehingga matanya yang tadinya minus 4 sekarang menjadi 100% normal dan ia tak membutuhkan kacamata minus 3 pemberian Chanyeol lagi. Kaca berbingkai itu telah menyimpan banyak kenangan. Ia menindik sepasang telinganya dengan 6 tindikan. Tak hanya itu, bahkan ia memotong rambut dan mewarnainya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini, menjadi hitam. Ya, kembali hitam seperti dulu ketika ia masih suka dibully. Dan sedikit warna merah di bagian atasnya.

Penampilan Kris kini membuat Chanyeol lebih terpesona dari biasanya. Tentu saja penampilan baru itu juga membuat mahasiswa lain tercengang. Bisa dibilang, Kris sekarang adalah seorang pangeran tampan. Bisa dibilang juga, Kris adalah seekor itik buruk rupa yang telah berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia berubah menjadi seekor elang yang gagah.

Melihat Kris yang baru, beberapa gadis berhasil dibuat jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan ia sempat mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi anggota flower boys Yonsei. Namun Kris masih mempertimbangkannya. Dan meskipun ia telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pria yang keren, ia tidak pernah berlagak sombong atau sok keren. Ia masih melangkah dengan sopan. Karena berlagak nakal bukanlah gayanya. Dan bukan gaya hidup seorang mahasiswa jurusan fisika.

"Sudah kubilang kan. ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tak terduga dibalik penampilan cupunya" ujar Chanyeol pada Yongguk ketika suatu hari mereka melihat Kris dari jauh. Mereka tidak lagi melihat Kris yang dibully di kantin. Justru mereka melihat Kris yang dikagumi para gadis.

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi kalaupun dia tidak tampan, aku akan tetap memaklumi karena selera seniman memang unik" balas Yongguk.

"Unik itu keren. Lagipula aku lebih condong menjadi musisi. Bukan seniman"

"Sama saja"

"Tentu saja beda!"

Ya… itu adalah obrolan mereka saat itu. sementara saat ini Kris dan Chanyeol berada di kapal. Hanya Kris, Chanyeol, nahkoda dan navigator yang berada dalam kapal ferry berukuran sedang yang mereka naiki itu. mereka sedang menempuh perjalanan air selama 16 jam.

"Chanyeol, masuklah. Kau tidak kedinginan? Lihatlah anginnya lumayan kencang" ujar Kris perhatian. Gelombang yang tercipta pada air laut yang terlihat berkilauan itulah yang telah membuat Kris mengira bahwa anginnya kencang. Kris memakai sun-glassnya karena mentari begitu terik. Lihat? Tidak masuk akal kan jika angin kencang muncul ketika hari cerah.

"Kau terlalu peka. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan saja dibilang kencang" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kris. ia sedang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ya sudah…" akhirnya Kris mengalah. Tidak tega juga ia mengusik kebahagiaan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Kris melihat ke arah baju yang ia kenakan. T-shirt hitam yang di bagian belakangnya tercetak besar susunan huruf dan angka yang bertuliskan 'WOLF 88'. Tulisan yang sama seperti yang tercetak di bagian belakang baju yang Chanyeol kenakan. Namun dengan jenis baju yang berbeda. Milik Chanyeol adalah hoodie. Ya… itu adalah baju couple yang sedang menjadi trend bagi kaum pemuda zaman sekarang.

"Kita sedang menuju Paris… kota cinta… ah… aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa romantisnya jika kita berpelukan di tepi perairan yang di sana kita bisa melihat menara eifel dari jauh di seberangnya…"

Perlahan, Kris memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang dan menghirup aroma harum rambut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ini adalah pelukan pertama mereka.

"Kris…"

"Jika kau menginginkan sebuah pelukan, kau tak perlu menunggu hingga kita sampai di sana. Itu masih terlalu lama"

Chanyeol merona mendengar itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Kris. masih enggan untuk melepas afeksi berbentuk dekapan pada kekasihnya itu. entah mengapa, ia yang memeluk, namun ia juga yang merasakan kehangatan. Seakan Chanyeol benar-benar seekor serigala atau werewolf yang mengalirkan darah panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" dan Chanyeolpun enggan untuk berbalik karena masih ingin menikmati pelukan dari sepasang lengan besar Kris. di atas samudera yang terhampar luas itu ia bisa melihat berbagai macam kapal dari yang besar hingga yang berukuran kecil, sama-sama sedang berlayar, dari kejauhan. Daratan China sama sekali belum terlihat. Masih terlalu jauh. Tapi belum sampai di Paris saja mereka sudah romantis begini.

"Apa alasanmu menyukaiku? Ya… kau tahu sendiri lah. Saat itu aku masih jelek sekali"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Cinta itu buta. Mata kepalaku juga buta ketika melihatmu. Karena aku melihat dirimu dengan mata hatiku. Orang lain boleh saja menilai aku aneh. Namun aku tidak peduli. Yang namanya cinta kan tidak bisa dipaksa" jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau coba untuk katakan?" Tanya Kris masih kurang paham. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Intinya… aku mencintai dirimu. Aku mencintai hatimu, bukan ragamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Banyak pria yang baik di kampus atau di luar sana. Namun jika dilihat dari mata hatiku, tak ada yang sebaik dirimu. Bagiku, kau sempurna. Kau istimewa. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku bisa tertarik padamu. Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Hening menjemput. Hanya nyanyian deburan yang dihasilkan air laut yang terdengar.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Detik berikutnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Dan baru kusadari, aku tak hanya mengerti dari penjelasanmu. Namun aku juga bisa mengerti ketika kita menjalani semua ini bersama-sama. Terimakasih sayang… kau menerimaku apa adanya. Kau juga telah melakukan banyak jasa padaku…"

"Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu, seingatku"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau memberikanku kacamatamu ketika aku merasa buta karena seseorang menghancurkan kacamataku. Kau memberikanku saputanganmu untuk membersihkan tanganku yang mengalirkan banyak darah. Kau berbohong demi menyelamatkanku ketika Sehun hendak menyakitiku"

"Hanya itu. itu tidak masuk hitungan jasa, kurasa"

"Tidak, Park Chanyeol. Dengan perlakuan mahasiswa lain padaku, yang suka membullyku, sempat membuatku patah semangat. Namun ketika melihatmu, rasanya semua bebanku hilang begitu saja. Demi sering melihatmu, aku tidak peduli dengan semua pembullyan itu. aku justru jadi lebih bersemangat untuk pergi kuliah dan belajar lebih giat. Kau memiliki andil besar dalam hidupku. Kau telah mengubah hidupku. Dan karena semua jasamu itu, aku mengubah penampilanku sebagai hadiah untukmu. Kau tampan sekaligus cantik. Kau layak dan berhak untuk mendapatkan seorang pria yang tampan"

"Hahaha… Kau sangat percaya diri. Tapi memang benar, kau tampan. Dan aku sangat tersanjung dengan rangkaian kata-katamu. Aku jadi tidak percaya dengan apa yang sering orang katakan bahwa seorang ilmuwan tak bisa menjadi seorang sastrawan"

Kris juga dibuat tersanjung dengan apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan. Karena secara tidak langsung barusan Chanyeol mendoakan agar kelak Kris menjadi seorang professor. Professor bersama seniman? Jadi teringat Ruddy Tabootie dan Pennie Saintist.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Kris. membuat dekapan itu terlepas.

"Ayo kita masuk…" akhirnya Chanyeol bersedia untuk menuruti perintah Kris sebelumnya. Ia menarik tangan Kris dan membawanya ke dalam.

_-oO-Dare To Dream-Oo-_

Bersambung

Special thanks to: **Misaki Yumi, enchris.727, EvilFrea, , inaKYU, jameela, chachaofmariditha, ByunBaek Addict, Xiuxiu Lu, ayumKim, kharisma shima, Kim Mika, ByunnaPark, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, augustus andrea, ryeowookiedaelochan, Lulu, pujochi exo, .3, miszshanty05, realyonges529, sweetyYeollie, hellokrisyeol, lulu, Happybacon, immafujoshi, DewiIweD26, sayakanoicinoe, , damean, qryaaa, krisyeol shipper, Gilderanne Oda and all the unknown Guest.**

You guys keep reviewing, then i keep writing...


	6. Do 'This' Thing Tonight

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating M**

**Length: 6 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol****berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol. **

**Note: Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Do This Thing Tonight-Oo-_

Siang berubah senja. Senja berubah malam. Mentari telah habis dimakan bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu benderang di antara awan-awan hitam yang bergumul, sedikit menjubahi pancaran sinarnya. Mengakibatkan tak terlihatnya cahaya taburan bintang di langit yang kelam. Sebut saja cuacanya agak mendung. Namun mudah-mudahan saja malam ini tak terjadi hujan lebat apalagi badai. Karena hal itu akan menjadi pengaruh besar bagi segala jenis transportasi air.

"Kau hampir bersetubuh dengan Hayoung, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan desahan terselip di antara kalimatnya. Sekarang mereka berada di atas ranjang yang tersedia dalam kamar tidur di kapal milik ayah Chanyeol itu.

"B-bagaimana… kau… kau tahu…?" balas Kris dengan gugup. Karena tatapan Chanyeol seakan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jiwon ketika di kantin" jawab Chanyeol.

"Er… ya… ia yang mengajak. Namun akhirnya aku menolaknya" jelas Kris singkat. Ia berkata apa adanya. Namun nadanya diselimuti kegugupan karena takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu berhenti menyentuhnya saat itu?" bukan hanya tatapan intimidasi. Tapi juga pertanyaan seperti interogasi.

"Karena… karena… tiba-tiba kau berada di sampingku dalam… halusinasiku…" jawaban yang bodoh. Tapi ia masih mengatakan apa adanya.

"Baguslah. Tapi… apa kau tahu sesuatu, Kris…" tidak. Chanyeol tidak marah. Ia yakin bahwa Kris lebih menyukainya daripada Hayoung.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menghentikan kita malam ini… aku dapat melakukan jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang dapat Hayoung lakukan…" pernyataan tak terduga.

"Chanyeol. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu…"

"Hingga seorang gadis yang tidak kau sukai sekalipun, hampir saja kau sentuh hingga sejauh itu? sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk melakukannya?"

"Chanyeol…"

Pria cantik itu memberikan wink menggoda pada Kris. yang diberikan wink, meneguk salivanya. Tentu. Biasanya Chanyeol memberikan wink hanya dalam lamunan Kris. dan sekarang? Nyata!

Setelah itu Chanyeol mematikan lampu. Karena percuma, lampunya temaram. Sepertinya accu pada lampu itu sudah hampir habis. Maka yang Nampak sekarang hanyalah siluet dua individu yang masih bisa saling melihat.

"Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menyalakan kembali lampunya… jadi… aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik… dan kau tahu aku tidak terlalu pemalu… jadi… kita bisa melakukannya malam ini… "

Kris langsung beraksi. Ia segera menanggalkan t-shirtnya karena ia merasa 'gersang' duluan. Setelah itu ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kris… aku kedinginan…" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya yang terdengar begitu seksi di gendang telinga Kris.

"Tenang saja sayangku… aku akan segera menghangatkanmu…" jawab Kris penuh makna dan maksud. ia merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berada dalam posisi telentang pasrah.

Kris mulai mengecupi leher Chanyeol beserta ceruknya. Membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya karena menikmati. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Meskipun ia seduktif dalam kata-kata, namun ia tak ingin terlihat nakal ketika 'bertindak'.

"Ahhh… nghhh…" desah Chanyeol. Memalukan sekali baginya. Padahal ia telah menahan. Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak tahan. Salah sendiri menggoda Kris terus-menerus. Lama-kelamaan kan Kris tidak kuat juga.

Perlahan kecupan itu turun ke dada dan Kris menghisap nipple kiri Chanyeol sementara nipple kanannya ia pelintir. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mendesah dan mendesah. Menggelinjang di bawah tubuh Kris yang lebih besar darinya.

Ciuman itu kembali menyambung perjalanannya, kali ini ke perut. Kris mengecupi perut datar Chanyeol. Perut itu tidak memiliki abs. ketika masih kanak-kanak Chanyeol adalah anak yang gemuk. Dan sekarang ia menyisakannya di perutnya. Agak buncit. Tapi Kris suka. Terlihat seksi baginya.

Tidak Kris lewatkan untuk menggerakkan lidahnya dalam pusar Chanyeol.

Kris buru-buru menanggalkan seluruh pakaian bagian bawahnya dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar. Setelah itu ia memegang 'benda' milik Chanyeol yang sangat berharga, yang telah basah oleh sperm dan menegang hingga panjangnya mencapai 13cm. dan milik Kris sendiri mencapai 15cm.

Tanpa izin Chanyeol –karena sudah yakin bahwa Chanyeol bersedia dan mengizinkan- ia melebarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya itu. Kris memegang miliknya sendiri dan mengarahkannya pada hole Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia memasukkannya. Sedikit sulit sih. Begitu ketat dan sempit.

"Akh…" rintih Chanyeol. Kris bertumpu menggunakan kedua lengannya dan Chanyeol berpegangan pada bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Mengatup mata kuat-kuat. Menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan rasa perih luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Hingga junior Kris telah masuk sepenuhnya dan berhasil menyentuh prostat. Membuat napas Chanyeol menjadi kacau. Kris tidak langsung melakukan gerakan in-and-out karena menunggu kestabilan pernapasan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai bisa bernapas dengan tenang. Jadi Kris melanjutkannya dengan mulai menggerakkannya maju-mundur dengan tempo yang perlahan tapi pasti, diiringi desahan dari bibir keduanya. Pelan ketika hendak mengeluarkannya namun sebelum benda itu keluar sepenuhnya ia segera memasukkannya lagi dengan hentakan dan gerakan yang lebih cepat.

"Nghhh… ahhh… Krishhh… ssshhh sakit…" Chanyeol memindahkan telapak tangannya untuk meremas sprei. Air kepedihan berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah membayang kan jika rasanya akan sesakit ini. tubuhnya seakan terbagi dua.

Gerakan Kris semakin cepat. Semakin cepat. Dan semakin cepat. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah. Mendesah. Dan mendesah. Ia mendesah kesakitan. Seperti manusia masochist, Chanyeol merasa nikmat dengan kesakitannya itu. meskipun perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk.

Dingin, namun itulah kondisi cairan cinta yang Kris keluarkan di dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak seutuhnya dalam tubuh Chanyeol karena sebagian cairan itu merembes keluar dari hole Chanyeol karena saking banyaknya. Bahkan cairan itu telah bercampur dengan darah. Tanda bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi virgin. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Cairan cinta Chanyeol sendiri telah mengalir ke mana-mana. Sebagian tersemprot ke perut Kris. Kris tumbang di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"apakah kau masih merasa kedinginan, sayang…?" Tanya Kris.

"A-aku… aku merasa panas di bagian lubangku… ssshhh…" ringis Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit dan lemah saat ini.

"Hiks… sa… kit…" Chanyeol merintih dan menangis.

Kurang dari semenit, dan tubuh lemas Kris telah pulih, meskipun Chanyeol masih lemas dan merasa tak berdaya. Seakan tuli, Kris kembali bangkit dan mengulang untuk ronde berikutnya. Chanyeol meremas rambut Kris sambil mendesah nikmat.

Cup

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris memagutkan kedua bibir mereka. Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Dan Kris masih menggerak-gerakkan juniornya dalam tubuh Chanyeol dengan tempo yang cepat. Spontan membuat ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas. Hal itu membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lengket. Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol dan sepasang organ oral itu bergumul. Chanyeol menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lembut seperti sebuah tarian sedangkan Kris membalasnya dengan gerakan yang kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Chanyeol di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kris melepas ciuman itu dan masih melakukan in-and-out. Chanyeol merasa lelah. Saking lelahnya, ia berhenti mendesah dan menggelinjang. Yang terdengar justru sebuah dengkuran halus.

"Chanyeol… aku belum selesai… kenapa kau malah tidur?" Kris terkekeh kecil. Ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi kapan-kapan…"

_Kau belum mahir dalam hal ini… Park Chanyeol… kau tidak nakal… benar-benar manusia berhati mulia…_

_-oO-Do This Thing Tonight-Oo-_

Ruangan yang gelap berubah terang dengan sendirinya tanpa mereka kembali menyalakan lampu. Sinar hangat mentari pagi yang melakukannya. Membuat sepasang mata merasa silau dan sang empunya mengerenyitkan kening. Lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Pupil hitam yang lebar segera mengubah diameternya menjadi lebih sempit.

Kris melihat Chanyeol menyandar di dada bidangnya. Masih tertidur dengan damai. Tubuh mereka tertutupi selimut hingga sebatas pinggang.

Kris bangkit dengan posisi duduk. Dan Chanyeol tak terusik sama-sekali. Kris menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Nghhh sudah pagi belum…?" racau Chanyeol seperti orang mengigau. Ia bahkan belum membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"Ya… ini sudah pagi… ayo mandi dan sarapan. Pelabuhan Tianjin sudah mulai tampak" ujar Kris sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk seperti Kris. matanya masih terlihat mengantuk. Lebih tepatnya, sembab akibat tangisan lembutnya semalam. Kris merasa bersalah sekaligus iba. Ia mendekap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Apakah sakit sekali?" Tanya kris hati-hati. Chanyeol tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang mengajak. Meskipun aku tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit itu…" jawabnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan spontan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat darah yang telah mengering pada sprei.

"D-darah siapa i-ini…?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Kris menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Er… milikmu" jawab Kris. Chanyeol menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Seperti pendarahan saja" balas Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit kasar semalam. Dan oh iya, mungkin sebagian darah yang telah keluar itu menempel di tubuhmu. Jadi… ayo kita mandi" ajak Kris penuh makna.

"Kau ingin mandi duluan, atau aku dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol polos. Kris menepuk jidatnya.

"Park Chanyeol… aku mengajakmu mandi bersamaku. Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Oh… er… aku baru mengerti barusan"

"Kalau begitu, ayo"

"Tidak, Kris. terimakasih"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kapan-kapan saja ya?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kris mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah Yeol. Aku duluan…" ucap Kris dan bangkit sepenuhnya dari tempat tidur. Membuat tubuh nakednya terekspos bebas tepat di depan sepasang indera penglihatan Chanyeol. Sang pria cantik spontan memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan itu dan pipinya merona. Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya –yang berceceran di lantai- dengan asal, mencabut sprei dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian yang siap dibersihkan oleh para pelayan. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Dan berniat untuk mandi setelahnya.

_-oO-Do This Thing Tonight-Oo-_

Sepasang kekasih menikmati masing-masing selembar toast dan sepiring omelet di meja makan. Mereka memakannya dengan tenang.

Sesekali Kris memperhatikan Chanyeol.

_Park Chanyeol… kau begitu hebat. Kau mampu menahan sakit yang luar biasa semalam. Lihatlah. Mata bundar yang cantik itu terlihat semakin bening setelah meneteskan air kepedihan karenanya. Selain itu aku telah menggoreskan luka pada bagian dalam tubuhmu hingga mengalirkan banyak darah…_

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan. Ia langsung melempar tatapan datar pada Kris. seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Kris langsung salah tingkah dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke manapun kecuali kornea mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan saja" ujar Chanyeol. Kris membulatkan mata.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan" elak Kris. karena ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan apa yang barusan terbesit dalam benaknya, langsung pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan apa saja deh…" ternyata memang Chanyeol ingin ditanya. Kris Nampak berpikir.

"Baiklah. sejak kegiatan semalam… ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi kau jangan tersinggung ya" akhirnya Kris akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi yang lain.

"Apapun" jawab Chanyeol. Kris berpikir lagi. Tanyakan atau tidak ya?

"Er… kenapa perutmu… agak buncit? Apakah kau tidak pernah berolahraga?" akhirnya ditanyakan juga. membuat suasana hening menjemput.

"Chanyeol, maaf jika pertanyaanku telah menyinggungmu dan membuatmu marah. Kalau kau keberatan, lupakan-"

"Hahahahaha…" kalimat Kris terpotong gelak tawa Chanyeol. Membuat Kris bingung.

"Tidak, Kris. aku tidak marah. Kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk kau tanyakan. Tapi justru itu membuatku senang karena kau bertanya tentang diriku hingga sedetail itu. kau ini perhatian sekali sih…" ujar Chanyeol. Membuat Kris terkekeh malu.

"Dan kau memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Bahkan tentang seseorang" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Jika tentang manusia, aku hanya ingin tahu segala tentang kekasihku. Tidak yang lain" Kris mulai gombal. Sayang sekali, tidak terlalu mempan. Chanyeol kan bukan seorang gadis.

"Terimakasih Kris. kau membuatku tersanjung. Hhh… baiklah. akan kujawab. Jadi… begini…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kris menyimak dengan seksama. Berlebihan sekali. Padahal sambil makan juga bisa.

"Olahraga favoritku adalah voli. Dan biasanya aku hanya bermain voli di pantai. Sedangkan pergi ke pantai saja aku jarang ada waktu. Selain itu, aku benar-benar tidak pernah olahraga. Selain kuliah, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk organisasi himpunan mahasiswa jurusan seni yang hanya menggeluti segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni dan alat musik. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak memiliki bentuk perut seindah dirimu. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, selama aku bisa menyembunyikannya. Apakah kau keberatan? Jika iya, aku akan banyak berolahraga untuk membentuk abs di perutku sepertimu. Aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depanmu" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol. Kau terlihat seksi dengan perut itu. dan aku menyukainya. Jadi, jangan diubah lagi" balas Kris. Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk bulan sabit. Ia tidak tahu Kris jujur atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia menghargai kalimat yang dikatakan Kris barusan.

_-oO-Do This Thing Tonight-Oo-_

Wisata pertama mereka, Beijing. Dengan backpack di punggung keduanya. Kris yang memiliki China sebagai salah satu kewarganegaraannya, jadi tidak terlihat seperti Chinese. Ia lebih terlihat bagai turis asing seperti Chanyeol.

Mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat paling menarik di sana seperti Great Wall, Forbidden City, Tian An Men, Heaven's Temple of Tao, Summer Palace, Ya Show dan Wang Fu Jing. Sebagaimana turis lainnya, mereka membeli souvenir dan banyak melakukan foto bersama menggunakan kamera Polaroid yang Chanyeol bawa. Ya, mereka berfoto berdua untuk pertama kalinya. Akhirnya… Chanyeol tak perlu lagi menjadi paparazzi yang diam-diam suka memotret Kris dari jauh. Sekarang ia bisa berfoto langsung bersama Kris. senangnya…

Mereka juga mengunjungi sebuah tempat di mana para pedagang kaki lima berkumpul dan stannya berjajar dengan rapi di sepanjang jalan. Mereka hanya berjalan melewatinya sekedar melihat-lihat. Ya… mungkin ada benda menarik yang bisa dibeli. Hingga tatap Chanyeol bertemu dengan benda yang menurutnya eye-catchy. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik lengan Kris. membuat Kris menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Maukah kau menemaniku untuk melihat perhiasan-perhiasan di stan wanita paruh baya itu? kau sekarang senang memakai perhiasan kan? siapa tahu saja di sana ada yang bisa menambah koleksimu?" ajak Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan. Chanyeol yang senang langsung menarik lengan Kris –lagi- dan membawa prianya itu ke tempat yang dibicarakan.

"Silahkan…" ucap wanita itu dengan ramah. Mereka membalasnya dengan sikap serupa.

Chanyeol dan Kris masing-masing sibuk melihat-lihat –dan bahkan mengamati- benda yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang paling unik baginya. Ia mengambilnya. Membuat Kris berhenti dan ikut memperhatikan benda yang Chanyeol pegang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak tahu. Er… maaf bibi… ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang penjual menggunakan bahasa China. Ia memperlihatkan sepasang kalung, dengan bandul berbentuk naga dan yang satunya memiliki bandul berbentuk phoenix, di tangannya.

"Dalam sejarah, naga bersanding dengan kaisar, dan phoenix bersanding dengan permaisurinya. Atau kalau sekarang… bisa dikatakan bahwa naga dan phoenix adalah simbol dari kaisar dan permaisuri. Bersama-sama, mereka membentuk sebuah simbol yang mempersembahkan cinta tanpa akhir bagi keduanya yang memiliki sifat berlawanan. Simbol ini juga seperti yin dan yang, yang tak bisa terpisahkan dan saling membutuhkan. Dan sifat keduanya yang berlawanan membuat mereka saling melengkapi…" jelas sang penjual. Chanyeol perlahan menautkan jemari tangannya dengan jemari tangan Kris. ia tahu, Chanyeol pasti sedang merasa iri dengan kisah yang dialami sepasang makhluk yang baru diceritakan itu. Kris tersenyum dan mengeratkan tautan jemari itu.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya hanya bandul berbentuk naga dan phoenix saja di sini yang dipersatukan dalam wadah yang sama. Sementara yang lainnya dipisahkan seperti biasa…" gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar sang penjual.

"Begitulah nak…"

"Chanyeol, aku tahu sejarah itu" ujar Kris.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?" balas Chanyeol dan spontan melepaskan sentuhan tangan mereka. Kalimat Kris benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Maksudku kan tanya itu perhiasan apa? Ternyata kalung"

"Aish! Kau ini. bikin sweatdrop saja"

"Apakah kau akan mengambil itu?" Tanya sang penjual penuh harapan. Meskipun selalu banyak orang yang membeli perhiasan darinya, namun satu pelanggan sangatlah berarti baginya.

"Tentu, bibi. Aku mau pilih yang ini saja"

_-oO-Do This Thing Tonight-Oo-_

Di Beijing, pukul sepuluh malam sepi seketika. Semua toko dan tempat makan tutup. Kecuali satu. Lotus. Hanya tempat ini yang ramai dan gemerlap meskipun larut malam, karena pengunjungnya adalah para pemuda. Terdapat kafe dan danau di sana.

Setelah makan di kafe Lotus, Kris dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan pada bangku yang telah disediakan di tepi danau. Pada malam yang gelap, air itu tetap berkilauan akibat sinar rembulan. Refleksi benda langit itu terlihat meliuk-liuk di atas permukaan air yang beriak. Indahnya…

"Kris" sapa Chanyeol. Kris menoleh padanya.

"Hm? Eh?" menyahut dan langsung terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memasangkan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk naga di lehernya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol… tapi… bukankah seharusnya aku yang memasangkan kalung di lehermu…" ujar Kris. Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk phoenix ke tangan Kris.

"Ini. kau ingin memasangkan kalung di leherku? Kalau begitu, sekaranglah kesempatanmu" ujar Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum. Setelah itu ia memasangkan kalung itu di leher Chanyeol.

"Naga dan phoenix yang memiliki sifat berlawanan. Seperti sifat kita yang berlawanan. Kau pendiam, dan aku penuh reaksi. Membuat kita saling melengkapi. Dengan kalung ini, semoga kita berada dalam cinta tanpa akhir, sebagaimana cinta mereka. Iya kan, Yang Mulia?" jelas Chanyeol. Kris menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar semakin merapat dengannya, hingga spasi di antara mereka benar-benar terhapus. Ia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menjadikan bahu Kris sebagai sandaran yang nyaman. Dan seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Kris merasa aliran darah Chanyeol yang panas –seperti werewolf itu- membuat mereka saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Tentu… permaisuriku…" jawab Kris. Ia membelai paras indah kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia mengecup kening si pria cantik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sampai sentuhan bibir Kris terlepas dari keningnya.

"Kau kelelahan. Saatnya bagi kita untuk check in di hotel terdekat di sini. Jadi kita bisa berangkat pagi-pagi setelah sarapan. Kau ingin kita berdua ke Rusia kan?" ujar Kris. sepersekian detik kemudian ia merasakan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala di bahunya.

_Menghabiskan waktu berdua… aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya hingga dua bulan ke depan… apakah dia akan bosan denganku__,__ begitupun sebalikanya? Apakah perasaan cinta kami akan saling memudar karenanya? Apakah kalung ini tak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa? Tidak… kumohon… jangan… aku ingin berusaha untuk mencintainya… selamanya… _ –Kris.

_-oO-Do This Thing Tonight-Oo-_

Bersambung

Keren kan sejarah naga-dan-phoenix-nya? Saya dapet dari… internet pastinya. Hohoho…

Ada yang mau konflik lagi di ff ini? pasti mau laaahhh. Nantikan aja. Saya kan ga mau ini ff tiba-tiba jadi flat begitu mereka jadian. No no no.

Special thanks to: **cennynese, wereyeolves, MissYifanCho, Nonono, Dini Cho, DobiPanda, Misaki Yumi, enchris.727, EvilFrea, , inaKYU, jameela, chachaofmariditha, ByunBaek Addict, Xiuxiu Lu, ayumKim, kharisma shima, Kim Mika, ByunnaPark, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, augustus andrea, ryeowookiedaelochan, Lulu, pujochi exo, .3, miszshanty05, realyonges529, sweetyYeollie, hellokrisyeol, lulu, Happybacon, immafujoshi, DewiIweD26, sayakanoicinoe, , damean, qryaaa, krisyeol shipper, Gilderanne Oda and all the unknown Guest.**

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing...


	7. Here's What I Like

**Penulis: Bianbaojun (nama author di AFF)**

**Cast: Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T up to M**

**Length: 7 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: Chanyeol****berpikir ada sebuah ketampanan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan cupu Kris. Semua orang terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Sementara Sehun –**_**flower boy**_** lain yang juga kaya- cintanya ditolak Chanyeol. **

**Note: Meskipun –kalaupun iya- bahasanya gak enak dibaca, but trust me, the story is interesting for me and you *pointing Shippers and KrisYeol Lovers**

**WARNING! Alur cepat**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

_-oO-Here's What I Like-Oo-_

Tak terasa, Rusia, Ukraina, Polandia dan Jerman telah berhasil mereka lalui bersama sebagai tempat wisata selama 50 hari. Begitu banyak hal yang telah mereka lakukan. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat unik seperti Kremlin, Katedral Assumption, Musium Armoury, Istana Terem, Pameran Diamond Fund, Taman Gorky, Unter den Linden, Musium Checkpoint Charlie, Fernsehturm, Pentheseleia dan masih banyak lagi. Percakapan-percakapan Kris dengan orang asing yang tidak pernah Chanyeol mengerti juga adalah bagian dari beberapa hal yang telah dilalui. Contohnya ketika Kris melakukan percakapan dengan petugas paspor di Rusia.

Petugas: "Otkuda vy rodom, ser?"

Kris: "Ya rodom iz Yuzhnoy Korei"

Petugas: "Yesli vy priyezzhayete syuda otdykhat'?"

Kris: "Da"

Petugas: "Khozyain yemu vash pasport. Pozhaluysta. Pozdravleniya i naslazhdat'sya poyezdkoy"

Kris: "Spasibo"

Petugas: "V ravnoy stepeni"

Atau percakapan Kris dengan resepsionis hotel di Jerman.

Resepsionis: "Willkommen. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Kris: "Bitte einen VIP-Raum"

Resepsionis: "Alle Rechte Sir. Fullen Sie bitte hier. Ist Ihre Karte. Das Zimmer war in der achten Etage"

Kris: "Danke"

Resepsionis: "Sicher ruhen"

Kris: "Ja. Entschuldigen Sie mich"

Namun percakapan Kris dengan petugas loket taman hiburan di Ukraina dan dengan pelayan restoran di Polandia masih bisa Chanyeol pahami karena menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti, mengapa ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan bahwa bahasa adalah jendela untuk menatap dunia lebih luas. Ia memang hanya akan mengerti ketika ia terjun ke lapangan dan merasakan sendiri betapa bahasa asing itu dibutuhkan. Sangat menyenangkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. Ada perasaan bangga jika hal itu dilakukan di hadapan orang yang tidak mengerti. Ya… seperti kebanggaan Kris ini.

Dan bayangkan, selama 50 malam berturut-turut tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, menurutmu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebagai sepasang gay yang berbahagia? Tidak… persetubuhan itu hanya terjadi sekali ketika berada di kapal perjalanan menuju China. Kris tidak memaksa Chanyeol. Ia menyayangi Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

Pergi ke arah Barat, melawan arah matahari. Melawan arang rintang waktu. Seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Dan akhirnya… sampai juga di tempat yang sangat mereka nanti-nantikan. Perancis. Tepatnya Paris, kota cinta…

Berapa puluh jam waktu Paris terlambat jika dibandingkan Seoul? Jika di Paris sekarang pukul 9 pagi, mungkin di Seoul sudah pukul 7 malam. Rasanya 50 hari ini hanya 47 hari saja.

"Akhirnya… sampai juga di dormitory ini. keren… keliling dunia tidak sepenuhnya hiburan. Ternyata keliling dunia adalah perjuangan…" ujar Chanyeol yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang kamar dormitory yang ia sebut itu. ada sepasang ranjang di dalam sana. Ia bernapas lega setelah mengutarakan keluhannya.

Kris menyimpan backpack di lantai. Ia menyandarkannya pada salahsatu nakas yang tersedia.

"Ya… dan inilah yang selalu kubayangkan sepanjang perjalanan ke kota fashion ini" jawab Kris sambil mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian kotornya dari backpack. Memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian.

"Ini adalah kota cinta" ralat Chanyeol sambil meneliti setiap detail gerak-gerik gesit nan energik pria jangkung di depannya.

"Kota cinta, kota fashion, kota seni, kota chef, kota kuliner, banyak sekali julukan Paris. Baru Paris. Belum Perancisnya" jelas Kris. ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak jarang membuat Chanyeol muak. Kris memiliki wawasan yang jauh lebih luas darinya. Dalam satu sisi ia bangga memiliki pendamping hidup yang serba tahu. Jadi jika ia tidak tahu sesuatu, ia bisa menjadikan Kris sebagai ensiklopedi berjalan. Kris tidak keberatan dengan itu. namun di sisi lain Chanyeol tidak suka dengan fakta ini. fakta kejeniusan kekasihnya. Hal ini membuatnya merasa tersaingi. Padahal ia adalah senior. Kris hanyalah seorang junior. Tapi tidak pernah satu kalipun Kris bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri dan menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih pintar daripada Chanyeol.

Tentu. Setiap orang memiliki ilmu masing-masing. Banyak juga hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan dan hal itu tak dapat Kris lakukan. Di bidang seni, misalnya. Tak ada satupun cabang ilmu seni yang Kris kuasai. Tak ada satupun alat musik instrumen yang mampu Kris mainkan. Ia juga tidak bisa menari. Bernyanyi, semua orang bisa melakukannya. Namun tidak semua orang bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Salahsatunya adalah Kris. tak hanya itu. Chanyeol merasa bangga karena akhirnya kini gilirannya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam bidang bahasa yang tidak Kris mengerti. Seperti ketika Jean, seorang pemuda Perancis, mengajaknya berbicara di halte sambil menunggu bus.

Jean: "Bonjour"

Chanyeol: "Hai"

Jean: "Ou etes-vous?"

Chanyeol: "Je viens de coree du sud. Et vous?"

Jean: "Je suis de langue maternelle francaise. Quel est votre nom?"

Chanyeol: "Mon nom Chanyeol. Et il a nomme Kevin. Quel est votre nom?"

Jean: "Mon nom est Jean. Heureux de se familiariser avec vous"

Chanyeol: "Oui"

Jean: "Ce que vous faites maintenant?"

Chanyeol: "Nous organiser des plans de voyage. Et vous?"

Jean: "Moi aussi"

Ya… baru hal itu. hingga ia dan Kris sampai di dorm dan Kris kembali –tidak bermaksud- menunjukkan bahwa ia serba lebih tahu daripada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar.

"Tapi yang langsung terbesit dalam benakmu, kenapa fashion? Memangnya sejak kapan kau menjadi fashionable?" Chanyeol mencibir. Ia tahu Kris fashionable sekarang. Barusan hanya basa-basi.

"Sejak aku ingin membuatmu merasa bangga ketika bersanding denganku" jawab Kris dingin. Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit blushing. Lagi-lagi Kris berhasil menggodanya hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan intonasi dingin menyertainya.

"Oh iya, tadi kau bilang kau membayangkan sesuatu sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Hal apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Kris selesai memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam keranjang dan bangkit untuk membawanya ke laundry.

"Mencuci pakaian. Boleh kuminta semua pakaianmu? Biar kucucikan" tawar Kris. Chanyeol sweatdrop seketika. Ia kira yang Kris bayangkan sepanjang perjalanan mereka adalah sesuatu yang romantis. Ternyata… mencuci pakaian? Benar-benar jawaban pada realita yang tak sesuai ekspektasi.

"Eh? Tidak… tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kita mencuci bersama-sama saja" jawab Chanyeol salah tingkah. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan ke-sweatdrop-annya barusan dengan mengeluarkan semua pakaian kotor dari dalam backpack miliknya dan measukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang Kris pegang. Kalau Kris tahu Chanyeol salah kira, Chanyeol memilih ditampar saja.

"Tidak, Park Chanyeol… aku yang mencuci, kau di sini yang merapikan barang-barang kita, okay?" ujar Kris dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya Kris tidak terlalu tampan. Hanyasaja penampilannya yang rapi membuatnya terlihat tampan. Wajah memang nomor dua. Nomor satu adalah penampilan. Dan senyuman barusan memparipurna penampilannya jadi terlihat lebih rupawan.

"Er… baiklah Kris. aku mengerti" Chanyeol tidak memiliki niat untuk membantah. Lagipula ia masih ingat dengan apa yang telah orang tuanya ajarkan padanya tentang kerjasama dan saling membantu sesama. Nasihat yang baik itu mengendap dalam hipotalamus di otaknya. Dan ia selalu mengaplikasikannya kapanpun dan di manapun ia bisa.

"Anak pintar" ujar Kris. ia hendak melangkah keluar namun tertahan dengan celetukan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang pintar? Kalau tidak pintar, mana mungkin aku bisa menembus masuk Universitas Yonsei dari 100.000 saingan?" rutuk Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak pintar, mana mungkin kau memilihku untuk kau jadikan kekasihmu?" Kris tidak bermaksud membalas Chanyeol. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari dalam benak.

"Hey! Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kalimat itu sebagai sebuah pujian! Yang ada, kau memuji dirimu sendiri!" wajah Chanyeol mulai ditekuk. Kris membuang napas dengan berat.

"Aku minta maaf permaisuriku… kalau begitu… Aku yang pintar karena memilih dirimu yang sempurna ini sebagai seseorang yang menjadi kekasihku" ralat Kris. siapa tahu Chanyeol akan mengganti ekspresi wajah-tidak-enak-nya ke raut indah biasanya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa yang pintar adalah kau. Kau memuji dirimu sendiri. Lagi" jawab Chanyeol. Kris membentuk kerenyitan parah di dahi ratanya. Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dengan keranjang cucian yang masih setia berada dalam genggaman sepasang tangan pada pegangannya. Ia jadi tidak bisa meraih Chanyeol.

"Bicara begini salah. Bicara begitu salah. Apa yang harus kukatakan?" nadanya merajuk. Chanyeol berrotasi sebesar 180 derajat untuk memunggungi Kris yang berusaha menangkap kedua bola mata beningnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam" jawab Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Ia pout. Jika ia mengizinkan Kris untuk menumbukkan tatap mereka, Kris pasti sudah gemas luar biasa pada ekspresi itu. entah bagaimana seorang pria berperawakan tinggi nan gagah dan memiliki suara sedalam ombak, memiliki wajah yang cantik dan imut seperti dirinya? Benar-benar perpaduan kontradiksi yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna karena memiliki kedua sisi. Manly dan feminine.

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali. Kau tidak benar-benar marah padaku kan? aku hanya berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk meluluhkanmu"

"Tenang saja Kris. kau lupa, aku seorang pria. Aku tidak sesensistif wanita. Aku tidak akan mudah tersinggung, apalagi hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. ya sudah. Pergilah mencuci" balas Chanyeol, tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya agak ngambek. Tidak sensitif bagaimana? Bahkan Kris saja mengakui kalau perbandingan emosi buruk Chanyeol saat ini sama seperti emosi seorang gadis pra-menstruasi.

"Baiklah. tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Kris.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang tak ingin barang sedikitpun menatap Kris. seharusnya Kris mengerti bahwa itu adalah sebuah kode baginya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memang mungkin ingin sendiri saat ini. semakin lama Kris pergi, semakin baik. Karena hal itu bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa kehilangan dirinya dan rasa marahnya hilang begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kelak tidur bersamamu di kamar ini?" Tanya Kris. pertanyaan itu membuat hening menjemput atmosfer mereka sesaat. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya bersedia untuk membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Kris. ia menengadah untuk melihat wajah Kris yang berdiri tepat di depannya. barusan adalah pertanyaan bagus bagi Chanyeol. Menurutnya, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan bahwa Kris sangat perhatian. Karena pasti ada sebuah kecemburuan terselip di dalamnya.

"Cha Donghee. Kenapa?" balas Chanyeol. Intonasi galak nan sebalnya hilang seketika, dan kembali menjadi nada lembut yang mengalun merdu di indera pendengaran Kris seperti semula. Tak hanya itu, wajah kusutnya juga telah kembali pada sebuah ekspresi berseri.

"Baguslah. Asalkan jangan dengan Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan itu" sekarang Kris yang pout. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol-nya benar-benar tidur sekamar dengan pria kurus yang tak pernah ia sukai itu. Sehun pasti bukannya menjalankan tugas dengan baik sebagai ketua kelompok, yang ada ia akan menggoda Chanyeol habis-habisan.

"Tanpa meminta persetujuanmupun aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk tidur bersamanya… Kris…" ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan kiri Kris dan mengecup punggung telapak tangannya. Hal itu membuat Kris tak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit gemas pipi putih sang permaisuri –yang menurutnya agak gembil seperti bayi-.

"Baiklah. aku pergi dulu" dan akhirnya ia berlalu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini sudah tak ingin ditinggal olehnya.

_-oO-Here's What I Like-Oo-_

"Sesuai perkiraan. Kita sampai di Paris ketika musim gugur tiba" ujar Kris. ia berdiri tegap, tepat di hadapan jendela kamar setelah menyingkap tirai yang menggantung jatuh menutupi sepanjang jendela. Pandangannya seakan mengawang entah ke langit atau ke ufuk. Tidak, hal itu akan membuat sang objek jatuh di retina bagian belakang Kris yang akan mebuat matanya –yang baru dioperasi- itu merasa sakit. Padahal kenyataannya kornea matanya menangkap objek yang kala itu terlihat indah ketika berjatuhan, bersamaan. Dedaunan kering. Rata-rata berwarna kecokelatan, dan merah mendominasi. Wujud dedaunan itu beragam. Mulai dari menyirip –rupa umum sehelai daun- hingga yang berbentuk menjari. Pemandangan khas musim gugur.

Helaian kasar itu tentu telah mati dan akan digantikan oleh helaian baru yang lebih lembut. Menyedihkan memang. Bagaimanapun, bagi manusia musim gugur adalah salahsatu keindahan yang tak dapat dilewatkan begitu saja. Begitupun bagi Kris dan Chanyeol. Dari dalam kamar, mereka tetap bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Pemandangan dari dorm di ketinggian lantai 5. Meski begitu, mereka tetap dapat melihat dedaunan berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Merah kecokelatan itu menambah nilai kesan artistik bagi Paris yang memiliki kota seni sebagai salahsatu julukannya.

"Ya… dingin sekali. Sejak di Rusia kita sudah mengalami wisata musim gugur. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau musim gugur di Paris akan sedingin ini" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak peduli serapat apapun jendela kaca itu mengatup, udara dingin di luar sana tetap menyelusup masuk melalui ventilasi dan celah-celah lainnya. Sepertinya ia perlu menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan.

Beda dengan Kris yang berdiri menikmati pemandangan dekat jendela, Chanyeol hanya duduk di tepi ranjang, karena ia masih bisa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dari sana.

"Maklum, ini 25 November. Sudah dekat dengan musim dingin" Kris memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku mantel. Menggerakkan otot leher sehingga kepalanya memutar 90 derajat arah jarum jam. Lebih tepatnya, ia menatap sang kekasih.

"Lihatlah! Foto kita dengan latar menara Eiffel, lucu sekali ya. Wanita tadi baik sekali mau membantu memotret kita. Tidak seperti ketika kita di Polandia" cerita Chanyeol, mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan di salahsatu Negara yang pernah ia pijak. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah melihat-lihat lembaran-lembaran Polaroid di tangannya dengan antusias. Kris tak dapat menahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat senyuman merekah indah di wajah kekasihnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol mulai berguling-guling lucu di atas tempat tidurnya sambil matanya tak berhenti untuk melihat foto-foto itu.

"Tradisi di Polandia memang seperti itu. mereka memiliki pantangan untuk membantu turis berfoto" Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sih tidak bilang! Aku kan jadi malu saat itu. ah sudahlah, lupakan kejadian itu. sekarang kan kita sudah sampai. Nikmati saja kota yang indah ini" Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya yang lincah. Meletakkan lembaran-lembaran gambarnya dan Kris di atas nakas dan duduk manis, menyandar pada kepala ranjang sambil mendekap bantal guling. Bahkan bantal gulingnya terasa dingin. Atau suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu panas seperti werewolf yang pernah Kris pikirkan?

"Kapan kelompokmu akan sampai di sini?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan topik. Tidak bermaksud begitu sih. Hanyasaja memang ia ingin menanyakan perihal itu. dan sekarang Kris sudah duduk di sebelah kekasihnya dengan posisi yang sama, membuat Chanyeol ingin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Kris. padahal masih ada satu tempat tidur lain. Kenapa Kris tidak duduk di sana saja? Jangan Tanya. Kau pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Lusa" jawab Chanyeol. Kris mengelus lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, permaisuri…" komentar Kris. ia mulai menyisirinya menggunakan jemarinya dengan pelan.

"Hahaha… kau ini… perhatian sekali sih. Memang kenapa?" Chanyeol dengan susah payah berusaha menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanyasaja… kau terlihat semakin cantik…" jawab Kris. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya? Dan poniku sudah bisa menyelimuti dahiku yang menjulang kan" ujar Chanyeol. Kris menyingkap poni yang menghalangi kening indah nan mulus Chanyeol.

"Tak usah ditutupi. Aku suka dengan dahimu yang luas ini" entah Kris sedang memuji atau menyindir, yang jelas Chanyeol tak merasa tersinggung sama sekali.

"Ya. Luas sekali. Kau bisa mendaratkan pesawat di atasnya. Hahaha…" Chanyeol merendah. tawa renyahnya pecah dengan gurauannya sendiri.

Kris langsung menyerang Chanyeol dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada kening kekasihnya itu. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam seketika. Mau tidak terdiam bagaimana? Sudah lama Kris tidak melakukannya. Terakhir kali Kris memberikan kecupan seperti itu ketika mereka berada di Lotus, Beijing.

"Daripada untuk mendaratkan pesawat, lebih baik dahimu ini dijadikan sebuah landasan untuk pendaratan ciumanku" balas Kris. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala. Membuat poni lurusnya kembali jatuh menggantung. Ia mengatupkan sepasang matanya sejenak. Membuat Kris memiliki tanda Tanya besar di dalam kepalanya. Kenapa? Apakah Chanyeol tidak suka dengan ciuman itu? ia mulai menyelami apa yang tengah melanda benak sang permaisuri.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala di atas dada bidang Kris, melingkarkan lengannya di atas perut kekasihnya itu. mendekap erat. Mulai merasakan sengatan yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk mencintaiku selamanya… yang mulia…" lirih suara dalam Chanyeol mengalun. Jalinan melodi yang dipancarkannya seakan bersaing dengan angin. Namun gendang telinga Kris tak cukup tuli untuk menangkap gelombang abstrak bagi kasat mata itu. Kris menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika melakukan inspirasi sebelum menjawab permintaan kekasihnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menyayangi dan menjagamu. Itulah caraku mencintaimu" ucap Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Seakan tubuhnya melayang. Dan dengan perasaan ringan, jiwanya hendak beranjak ke alam mimpi, bersama sang kekasih yang saling memberikan kenyamanan dengan jenis sentuhan afeksi masing-masing.

_-oO-Here's What I Like-Oo-_

Anggota kelompok Chanyeol telah tiba. Itu artinya sekarang saatnya Kris untuk pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Paris dan segala keindahannya. Bahkan salahsatu keindahan Korea Selatan sedang berada di sana. Chanyeol. Ia adalah sebuah keindahan yang Kris maksud. Dan ia akan meninggalkannya. 50 hari bersama-sama, dan akan berpisah selama 90 hari.

Suatu hari di mana kepulangan Kris akan tiba, ketika Sehun berjalan dari arah persimpangan koridor dorm lantai lima, pemandangan yang langsung ia tangkap di pusat koridor yang sepi itu adalah… Kris dan Chanyeol yang berciuman. Sehun membulatkan matanya. Manik kelam di dalamnya membeku. Pandangan indera penglihatannya pada sepasang kekasih itu, penuh luka. Ia menahan napas. Lebih tepatnya, ia memang merasa kehabisan napas. Kala itu jantungnya terasa seakan berdesir seperti pasir. Berderu seperti ombak. Mendesau seperti angin kencang. Mengakibatkan harmoni kacau yang tidak pasti, yang nyaris membuatnya akan meledak ketimbang berdetak. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang dalam diam. Bukan ini kejutan yang ia inginkan. Ia pikir di sinilah kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sayangnya, ada Kris. pria cupu –tadinya- itu seolah menjadi malaikat penjaga bagi sang pria cantik.

Haruskah Sehun menarik kembali pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol, atau jika tidak, itu semua akan menjadi angan-angan yang mengapung, dan ia akan jatuh pada keterpurukan itu semakin dalam? Oh Sehoon juga manusia. Ia bisa egois, dan ia juga bisa saja merelakan. Tapi toh, Kris dan Chanyeol tidak bersalah. Mereka saling mengasihi. Mereka tak menyukai Sehun akibat perbuatan Sehun sendiri. Andai saat itu ia tak memaksa dan tak pernah menyiksa Kris, Chanyeol tak akan merasa sebenci ini padanya. Chanyeol bisa saja menerima Sehun sebagai temannya namun Sehun harus memiliki cara yang baik. Mengalah. Bukan kukuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu bangga menunjukkan sisi keegoisannya. Apa boleh buat. Ia sendiri yang mengakibatkan dirinya dijauhi pria yang dipujanya.

Sebisa mungkin Sehun tidak ketahuan sedang menonton adegan itu. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Namun ingin melangkahpun tak bisa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan tungkai jenjangnya dan mengharuskan ia untuk melihat yang sedang sepasang kekasih itu lakukan hingga akhir. Membuatnya tidak tahu, kapan manik mata kelam miliknya itu mendapatkan cahayanya kembali? Kenyataannya, bukan cahaya yang ia dapat. Justru manik itu semakin mengelabu, seakan ia adalah sentakan kelambu yang disayat sembilu. Pria berkulit seputih susu itu merasa sebaiknya ia jatuh ke dasar bumi. Daripada harus menyaksikan semua itu.

Kris tidak melakukan ciumannya dengan nafsu. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia yakin bahwa ciuman lembutlah yang layak didapatkan seorang pria cantik yang juga berhati cantik seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu sebentar. Setelah itu baru aku akan berangkat ke bandara" ujar Kris ketika melepaskan tautan hangat bibir mereka.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia…" jawab Chanyeol dan membiarkan Kris pergi untuk sementara. Chanyeol sendiri memasuki lift dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk menuju ke lobi, tempat di mana backpack Kris berada.

_-oO-Here's What I Like-Oo-_

"Lama sekali…" gumam Chanyeol. Spontan ia bolak-balik memperhatikan jam tangan Sophie Martin manly yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan cemas. Satu jam telah berlalu. Bukankah itu terlalu lama? Jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai lima dan mengecek keberadaan Kris di toilet kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan mudah. Kenapa tidak dikunci? Aneh, pikirnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Ia melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sebuah suara keributan datang dari sana. Ia mengerenyitkan keningnya karena merasa semakin janggal. Ia berlari ke sana dan melebarkan diameter mata sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga menggunakan telapak tangan ketika melihat sesuatu terjadi di sana.

"Sudah kubilang Park Chanyeol itu kekasihku! Kenapa kau masih mendekatinya hah?! Kau bahkan menjalin hubungan istimewa dengannya! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, cupu! Rasakan ini! kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Sehun seperti kesetanan. Dengan marah ia memasukkan kepala Kris ke dalam kloset dan mengeluarkannya. Memasukkannya lagi, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Itulah yang telah ia lakukan selama lebih dari setengah jam ini. terhitung puluhan kali kepala Kris dicemplungkan ke dalam sana.

Blub… blub…

"Hosh… hosh…" napas Kris kacau ketika kepalanya dikeluarkan dari dalam sana.

Hingga cengkeraman Sehun di rambut kelam Kris tiba-tiba terlepas dan…

BUGGGHHH!

Sebuah bogem mentah berhasil didaratkan di wajah Sehun, hingga ia termundur beberapa langkah. Pukulan Chanyeol yang perkasa, telah membuat sudut bibirnya meneteskan cairan merah pekat berkonsentrasi tinggi.

"Hosh… hosh…" itu suara Chanyeol. Bahunya naik turun. Matanya memanas, seperti ada bara api di dalamnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol…" gumam Sehun sambil memegangi rahangnya yang perih. Ia meringis.

Sehun diberi bonus tatapan sengit dengan kilatan kebencian yang mendalam dari bola mata Chanyeol.

Kris hanya terduduk lemah sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang berhadapan dengan lawannya. Entah apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya hingga ia menjadi tak berdaya seperti itu.

"KAU YANG KETERLALUAN!" gaungan suara dalam milik Chanyeol seakan mengaum seperti seekor singa yang mengamuk. Membuat nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya akan ciut. Bahkan ini adalah kali pertama Kris melihat kemarahan yang sesungguhnya dari sang kekasih. Chanyeol semarah itu… demi dirinya…?

_-oO-Here's What I Like-Oo-_

Bersambung

Masih bertele-tele-kah kisahnya? Kalo iya, saya minta maaf ya readersku sayang =/\=

Dan untuk percakapan bahasa asing di adegan pertama, itu hanya basa-basi. Bukan obrolan yang berarti. Tapi kalo anda-anda penasaran, nanti saya kasih tahu terjemahnya. Yang jelas jangan pake google translate. Kalo ngotot pake, ntar pusing sendiri karena pasti bakal kacau :v

Special thanks to: **Panda MYP, , daddykaimommysehun, yoshiezuu89, cennynese, wereyeolves, MissYifanCho, Nonono, Dini Cho, DobiPanda, Misaki Yumi, enchris.727, EvilFrea, , inaKYU, jameela, chachaofmariditha, ByunBaek Addict, Xiuxiu Lu, ayumKim, kharisma shima, Kim Mika, ByunnaPark, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, augustus andrea, ryeowookiedaelochan, Lulu, pujochi exo, .3, miszshanty05, realyonges529, sweetyYeollie, hellokrisyeol, lulu, Happybacon, immafujoshi, DewiIweD26, sayakanoicinoe, , damean, qryaaa, krisyeol shipper, Gilderanne Oda and all the unknown Guest.**

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing...


End file.
